


Once upon a time

by RyanK1415



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual royalty, Doesn't matter, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, gay royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: The Royal Romance but with the main character as male not female.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how it would work in real life to be honest, but I’m still going to wrght it as if it didn’t matter. I’m having trouble replying and posting new chapters. It’s not sending it in.

Just another glamorous New York night hauling trash into the dumpster sighed Chase.

It could be worse there could be...RATS CHASE HELP! Yelped David.

Don’t tell me your afraid of this adorable little mouse family. Chase snorted in amusement at his friend. They’re just trying to get by, just like us.

Hay Chase, Daniel quit slacking of over there! Their manager shouted.

You told us to take out the garbage Chase came back with sounding a little annoyed.

And now I’m telling you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in. Chop chop! He shouted again.

The two go inside and sees the bachelor party.

Waiter, there you are we need your best table! A member from the bachelor party called.

Forget the table, just bring us whiskey, and lots of it said the hot brunette.

Chase, please take this one. I have a date tonight, and I’ll never make it out of here in time. David pleaded.

You really want me to take the bachelor party? I’m on it. I bet the tip will be insane! I’ll have them eating out of my hands in no time. Plus they are really good looking!

You’re the best!

Chase was about to reply when his boss scolded them. Are you two still talking? I’ve seated them already. Now get over there before I dock your pay!

Chase rolled his eyes and head over head over to the table where three guys sit, talking.  
Hello, gentlemen. I’ll be taking care of you this evening.

Waiter, steaks for the table said the energetic bachelor.

How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce? One asked sophisticatedly.

The closest thing we have to a filet migon is the deluxe burger, Chase said with a smile.

Dare I ask the wine list? He said sadly.

We’ve got a excellent vintage house red chase said with fake happiness.

House red? The man said in disgust.

It also comes in white, Chase said trying to make him a bit happier.

We’ll be fine with a bottle of whiskey and four deluxe burgers the guy in casual cloths said happily.

Four? Chase asks to see if he said it by mistake.

The handsome man nods behind Chase, and he turns to see a tall raven haired man in a suit. Whoa. He’s really cute! Chase says in his head.

Sorry I’m later. Thank you for your patience, Sir? The raven haired man said.

Uh, you call me Chase? He said a little confused with the formality.

Charmed to meet your acquaintance,  
Chase. I’m Tiran and these are my friends Drake, Maxwell and Tariq he gestured to each of them.

Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. It’s nice to meet you. Now let me put your order in. Be right back! Chase said happily.

Later that evening, a little after the bar has closed Chase is finishing up when someone taps him on the shoulder.

I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you and apologise. I know we kept you late, and my friends can be...demanding. Tiran said reluctantly.

Demanding? That’s one word for it. Chase snorted and smiled.

Heh. You’re right. They deserve far worse, but I didn’t want to offend you with my language and If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We’re about to go to a club.

Oh? Which one? Chase asked curiously.

We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here. 

Ok then, I would recommend going to the hottest club in town, Kismet. Chase answered helpfully 

That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight!  
Lead the way!

Sure! Let me finish up here, and I’ll meet you out front.

Chase quickly finished his work, and head to the backroom to change. Chase catch’s a glance at himself in the breakroom mirror.  
(I am so ready to get out of this uniform.) he thought and sighed.  
He changes into a black leather jacket with a brown shirt and jeans that fits his body perfectly and shows off his muscles. (Perfect.)  
Chase steps over to see the bachelor party waiting for him.

Wow Drake said out of surprise.

Wow? Chase thinks out loud with a smile. 

I... almost didn’t recognise you Drake added. 

That uniform wasn’t doing you justice said Tariq.

Yeah, the waiter is hot excitedly exclaimed Maxwell.

Ahem. His name is Chase, and I doubt he appreciates you talking about him like that. Tiran said annoyed with his friend.

Chase actually doesn’t mind getting complimented and just smiles.

Right. Sorry, Chase.  
I meant to say you look cool. He said correcting himself. Chase just nodded. Now let’s get this party going! Maxwell shouted.

So he’s our tour guide now? Drake asked in confusion but Chase could tell he was happy he was going with them for some reason.

Chase was kind enough to agree to show us around. He’s doing us a favour, so play nice Tiran said thankfully looking at Chase.

A short time later chase and the others enter Kismet and the guys immediately head to the dance floor.

Time to party! Exclaimed Maxwell. 

No one wants to see your running man, Maxwell. Drake said with a heavy sigh.

You there! Who do we talk to for bottle service? Tariq asked out loud.

Thank you for bringing us here. Looks like the guys are having fun already.

No problem and I bet your used to putting everyone first. Chase eyes up Tiran.

And why would you say that? He asked in amusement.

I can tell. I’m good at reading people. Now forget about your friends. What about you? Do you like it here? Chase seriously asked.

What I’m enjoying most is the company and I believe I own you a drink. So what will the gentleman have?

Chase smiled at the response and said cherry Italian sodas.  
A minute later Tiran hands you your drink and raises his own glass.

A cherry Italian soda? I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid. Tiran said longingly.

Clearly you have been missing out. Chase smiled.

It’s a good thing I ran into you then.  
Thanks I guess this makes us even Chase said after they both drunk some of their drinks.

Hmm you’re right. Now I’ll have to find some other excuse to get you to stay. He smiled at Chase.

An excuse for me to stay?  
You don’t need a excuse, turns out I’m actually having fun. Chase smiled back. 

I’m very happy to hear that. Honestly? Hanging out with you is the most fun I had this entire vacation Tiran said honestly.

Oh that’s sweet.  
I guess that means you haven’t been enjoying yourself much then.

It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing. I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here Tiran said.

And what’s that? Chase asked.

It’s... well... you’re probably going to think it’s silly, but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here. I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate. Tiran admitted.

Wait a second, it’s YOUR bachelor party? Congratulations. Chase asked confused and said with a happiness.

If you knew the whole story, you might not congratulate me so quickly. 

Oh so what’s the whole story? Chase asked curiously.

I don’t know who I am going to marry yet only that I have to pick my fiance by the end of the year. 

What’s that supposed to mean? Chase asked confused.

The truth is, Chase…I am the Crown Prince of Cardonia. He admitted reluctantly.

You’re a prince? I kind of had a feeling to be honest.

You did? How did you know?

You got a bunch of fancy guys at your bachelor party who try to order filet mignon at a bar.  
Something told me you weren’t just visiting from Jersey. Chase remarked with a smile.

And you don’t care? No everyone takes it in stride. He asked hoping the other shoe wouldn’t drop.

I’m not gonna let like that intimidate me Chase scoffed and laughed.

Heh. You’re fearless, aren’t you? I admire that about you.  
You know exactly who you are. Even better, you get to decide who you are. You could be anything, do anything. What drives you’d you, Chase? He asked in genuine interest.

What I really want is to see the world. I’m saving up, and one day, I am going to see everything. The Northern Lights, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu and much more.

That’s beautiful, Chase.

Chase looks around and spots the guys on the dancefloor, mingling with the other club-goers.

Come on, Drake. Show off those move! Maxwell said trying to Drake to dance.

Another bottle of champagne! Who knew we’d find a decent vintage here? Tariq said in shock.

Looks like your friends are having fun chase said looking back at Tiran.

Good. I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun… Tomorrow, it’s back to Cardonia for the start of the social season.

But it’s not tomorrow yet Chase said with a smile.

What are you suggesting? Tiran asked curiously.

You said you want to see the Statue of Liberty. Let’s do it! I know a place where you can catch a boat tour with the best veiw in town. Chase said trying to be convincing.

Right now? But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed? Tiran asked in shock at the proposal.

Oh…right. I forgot how late it’s gotten. In that case, you’re lucky I can call in a favour. 

A favour? And just like that, you can get us a tour go after midnight see the Statue of Liberty? 

Well, maybe a few favours, actually, but I have some friends who owe me.  
It won’t be easy, but I know this is important to you, so…let’s go! 

Right now? Tiran asked to confirm.

It’s only getting later every minute we wait. Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.

You’re not gonna take no for an answer, are you? Tiran asked amused.

Nope, Chase said popping the p.

Then I happily surrender to your demands. Tiran smiled.

Tiran and Chase left Kismet and a short walk later they are at the docks overlooking the city skyline. 

Here we wait, Chase said bursting there comfortable silence.

For? Tiran asked.

A magical boat I have summoned for just for you. Chase said sarcastically.

Not a bad view. Tiran admitted.

Now, I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty. Chase said with a smile.

Can’t you guess? Tiran said as if it was obvious.

You want to see the Statue of Liberty because… Chase thinks for a long moment and replies, with You might never come back here.

You’re right. Even if I’m ever able to return to New York, it certainly wouldn’t be as a tourist. I have a feeling I will regret it if I don’t see the one thing I wished to when we left Cordonia.  
Knowing I was so close to what I wanted, but I did reach out and grab it. 

He stares at Chase for one long moment...then looks away.

Tiran just then, you hear the blast of a horn! Cutting into your conversation. Looking across the water, you spot a tour boat pulling up! 

There’s our ride! Chase said forgetting the conversation they were having.

After the tour boat docked Chase and Tiran are on their own private tour about headed to the Statue of Liberty. 

Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off! Tiran said surprised. 

You didn’t think I could pull it off? Chase scoffed and the smiled. I’m shocked too to be honest. Luck seems to be on our side tonight.

I’m starting to feel like this moment is meant to be. Tiran said while looking at Chase.

And to think, someone else could have taken your table.

That would’ve been very unfortunate for me. The more I learn about you, the move I want to know.  
Why are you doing this of me? Tiran asked curiously.

I’m doing it because I love a good adventure, and this is going to be an amazing story to tell all my  
friends. 

To be honest, no one’s ever done anything like this for me before.

Really? Come on, you’re a prince. I bet people do things for you all the time. Chase asked doubting the prince.

I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no one’s ever seen me as just...me. No one’s ever listened to me the way you do.  
No one’s ever come up with a spur of the moment plan to make my dreams come true, Tiran said sadly.

Tiran... Chase starts reluctantly, what else do you dream about?

Finding someone. Someone who can be the second king or queen that Cordonia needs. Tiran said.

And... also someone you fall in love with, right? Chase asked.

That’s never been part of the criteria that the Cordonian Council uses. Tiran said dejected.

Suddenly, the boat slows and the mists of the harbour part. In the distance Chase and Tiran see the Statue of Liberty appear.

Tiran looks at it in awe.

So? What do you think?

Magnificent, I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you Tiran said confidently.

And? Chase asked trying to get a answer on his previous question.

And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible.  
Thank you for this moment, Chase. This feeling...this means more to me than you could ever know he said thankfully.

Tiran Chase starts before Tiran cuts him off.

I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart.

You could live that way too. Chase said cheerfully.

If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia. 

We’re not in Cordonia now.  
Chase looks into his eyes as he draws closer to him. I should hug him he thinks and then Chase pulls him close, his arms wrapping around you feeling Tirans body heat warming him up9

Tiran Chase starts while pulling away from the hug but is cut of again by Tiran.

I’m glad to have met you, Chase. I’ll never forget this night he said looking into his eyes.

The tour boat drops the pair back on the harbour. They walk back to the club. Chase said his goodbyes to everyone and went home.

The next morning Chase get ready for work. Last night was fun... But it’s time to face the real world and that means going back to work Chase said with a big sigh. He got ready and walked to work, just as he walked up to the doors of the bar where you work, Chase hears a familiar voice.

Chase, I’m glad to of caught you. We’re going back to Cordonia so Tiran can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But before I go, I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia. Maxwell said happily.

Huh? Chase said not sure of what he was being told.

You wouldn’t usually be allowed to join, but I want to sponsor you!

Sponsor me? Chase asked confused.

I’m from a noble house, but I don’t have a sister or a brother that’s willing, so we don’t have anyone in contention to marry the prince.  
Instead, we can sponsor any guy or girl we choose and your my pick. Maxwell said happily.

You want to sponsor me? What’s in it for you? Chase asked curiously.

If you accept, you’ll have to owe me three boons, each favour more fraught with peril than the last. Maxwell exclaimed.

What? Really? Chase said while caught of guard by his response.

Nah, I’m just messing with you. I’m trying to help you out, Chase.  
We’re kinda crunched for time, though. I’ve got a plane leaving within the hour he said looking at his watch.

Whoa. You’re moving a little to fast, don’t you think? Chase said.

No time to waste. The opening Masquerade is tonight! It’s the start of the... uh, I guess you could say, it’s the start of the competition. Maxwell said giving Chase a half smile.

What do you mean? Chase asked wanting to know the details.

There’s a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble men and women trying to become Cordonia’s next second king or queen. And it’s not just about winning the princes hand. You’re also hot to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia with him. But I think you got what it takes. You’re witty and charming. He said confidently.

Uh, thanks. So a fancy Masquerade and what else am I getting myself into? Chase sighed.

Fun stuff I promise! You’ll get to go yachting in Mediterranean, skiing the Alps, and dancing in the Royal Palace or y’know, you can stay here and go back to your waiter gig with your crappy boss. That’s probably about as good. Maxwell said convincingly.

For a moment Chase thinks about everything that happened last night and you slowly start to smile. I’m in.

Yeah! Go pack your bags. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime! Maxwell said with excitement.


	2. Welcome to Cardoina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase starts his life in Cordonia will he be able to handle the royal court and his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is the word gentleman in it can you tell me because it’s meant to be lords not gentlemen

After Chase packed his suit case and leaving his New York apartment dressed in a plan black shirt and jeans. He is on a plane with Maxwell and Drake. 

Chase sits down and wonders how expensive this plane would be and how much the champagne and all the other luxuries cost when he was snapped out of his thoughts by Maxwell.

Say goodbye to New York and hello to Cordonia!! Maxwell said excitement in his voice clearly happy to have someone new to talk to and to be friends with.

Chase huffs our and says I can’t believe this is actually happening it feels like a dream, I’m expecting to wake up any second now.

Well believe it Drake said dryly. We’ll be landing soon, weather your ready or not. And if your not ready, those ladies and lords at court are going to eat you alive Drake said in amusement and resentment.

Yeeesh, don’t scare him Drake. How are you holding up anyway, Chase? Maxwell asked.

To be honest with you they should be afraid of me Chase said with confidence.

Drake snorts in amusement and says heh cocky. You might actually survive. 

I don’t get why your being so grim about this Chase asked curiously and a little defensive.

Ok look, no offence, but I’ve seen guys and girls like you come and go. It never ends well. Not for you, not for Tiran and not for the royal family Drake stated. 

Chase is not some crown-chaser. Maxwell protests. 

Drake sighs. 

Drake I’m not like those other guys or girls for your information and to be fair, you’re more my type Chase said winking at Drake.

Drake just let out a small laugh thinking it was just banter between the two and not believing it to be genuine.

I’m serious. I don’t usually go for rich boys, much less royalty. Chase says trying to reassure Drake that he likes him.

Before Drake could reply the pilot announces the planes descent.

Hay, look! You can see Cordonia out the window! Chase, you won’t want to miss this! Maxwell exclaimed excitedly. 

Chase sighs and looks out the window and says wow that’s Cordonia? It’s actually smaller than I expected but it looks like something out of a fairytale.

That may be, but our small kingdom has its charms, you will see when we get there. Chase are you ready? Maxwell asked.

Chase gives a half smiles, sighs and says I’m ready as I’ll ever be.

After a short car ride later. Chase steps out onto the ground of The Royal Palace.

Welcome to your home for the next few months, Chase. Maxwell smiled.

Chase looks around shocked and asks This is where I’m staying? And says I didn’t realise I’d be living in the palace.

Maxwell chuckles at Chases reaction and says most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway. Including all the Lords and Ladies vying for Tiran’s hand.

Yeah, living under one roof just makes it easier to attend the rose ceremony later Drake said.

Maxwell have a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes then turning to Chase, who was smiling at Drakes comment. Drake is just kidding... at least about the roses. 

Chase looks at Drake looking at him and Drake quickly looks away before he got caught.

Maxwell continues. Anyway, Chase I’ll show you to your room.

Drake says this is my cue to take off. I’ll see you around... if your lucky he said with a wink directed at Chase.

Chase smiled and nodded to him.

A short walk later Chase is following Maxwell into the palace, where they walk up the grand staircase.

Chase asks Maxwell nonchalantly, so what’s the deal with Drake? Why is he so hot and jaded? 

Maxwell looks at Chase suprised and says genetics, I guess or maybe he just stands out and for the other just don’t mind him, he just never fit in Maxwell said slowly. He’s a commoner. He’s always been an outsider here. Even if he’s Tiran’s best friend that’s all to it really.

At the top of the stairs, Maxwell turns down a corridor and says Chase your room is here in the west wing. In case you need anything from me and my brother, our rooms are just a couple doors away.

Oh? Maxwell, I didn’t know you had a brother. 

Yeah, an older brother. His official title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont. As the eldest son, he’s the heir and I’m the spare Maxwell said not sure how he felt about it. You’ll meet him tonight. He’ll be excited to meet you changing into a more happy mood.

He walks up, stops short in front of a ornate door and says this is it here’s your room!! Maxwell exclaimed.

They both enter the lavish guest room with full-length paintings, gilded ceilings, and a bed of fluffy pillows.

Chase stands in the middle of the room and looks around and says wow in amazement.

Maxwell chuckles and says as a royal guest, your spared no luxury.

Chase gives Maxwell his full attention and says so nothing’s stopping me from jumping on the bed and cleaning out the mini bar? Smiles Chase.

Maxwell snorts and says with a smile only your dignity and that there’s no mini bar, but the staff will get you anything you’d like.

Chase flashes his killer smile and says Maxwell dignity is overrated and that’s sweet!!! 

Chase runs and jumps onto the bed, sighing happily as he sank into the mattress.

Well you’ll need it here and I’ll let you settle in before your big debut tonight Maxwell smiled.

I know I will and my what exactly? Big debut? Tonight? Chase asked confused and getting of the bed.

Oh yeah, I’m sorry, I keep forgetting that you’re not used to all this. The first event of the social season is tonight and that event is The Masquerade. It’s the ball where all the suitors will be presented to the Prince, as well to the King. Not everyone dresses in costume,but you can be sure that the ladies and lords competing for Tiran’s attention will be putting out all the stops, Maxwell explained.

He looks doubtfully at Chases modest looking suitcase and says I’m guessing it’s too much to ask if you’ve got a costume or fancy ball-suit in there.

I actually did pack a suit, are you doubting me already Chase said with a smirk.

Well, I wasn’t sure, so I’ve made an appointment for you at the palace boutique. Maybe you’ll find something you like better there!! Maxwell said quickly.

Chase rolls his eyes and says I’ll check it out. 

Remember. Tonight is very important. It’s your chance to make a first impression on all the influential people at court and stand apart from everyone else! Maxwell said with a little bit of nerves showing.

Don’t worry Maxwell, I’ve got this.

Maxwell calmed down mostly and said his goodbyes after giving the directions to the boutique. 

After Maxwell left Chases room Chase thinks to himself what if I’m the only guy there. Maxwell said lords and ladies so I should be fine he thought as he opened his bedroom door to go to the boutique. 

A few minutes later, finally getting there after a wrong turn Chase steps into the palace boutique and walk into a beautiful woman.

She says oh! and try’s covering herself up when she realises that she walked into a guy.

Chase sees the woman holding a sparkly white dress and says Emm! Sorry! I didn’t realise someone was already here. That dress would look great on you by they way and goes to go out of the room. 

She grabs Chases shoulder and says no problem. To be honest, I didn’t have an appointment and I’m not sure but thanks. I’m Hana by the way. I suppose you’re here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight. Since you’re here and not already dressed, I must assume that you’re just like me searching desperately for something to wear.

I’m Chase and more or less. Why aren’t you freaked out that there’s a guy standing here with you being half naked?

It’s nice to meet you and I am kinda freaked out but maybe I want a hot guy to see me half naked. She said while blushing.

It’s nice to meet you too and I’m actually into guys so sorry about that and thanks for the compliment. Chase let out a awkward chuckle.

Ah ok was worth the shot yeah no problem and plus now I can walk around half naked with you now because you’re not into girls so kinda a small win. The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite suits and gowns she smiled changing the topic. Let me just slip my dress on and I’ll help you after. She pulls on the dress she was holding and struggled to get the zipper fully up.

Chase steps up behind her and asks if she needed a hand.

That would be amazing she smiled.

Chase slides the zipper up, and Hana picks up a matching mask and settles it on her face before turning back to Chase, grinning. 

Chase puts his hands up defensively and asks what did I do.

Nothing I was going to say thank you. Not many girls or guys here are like you. She said sincerely.

Chase just says what do mean helpful? 

Nice. Ah, she smiled when she saw herself in her reflection and said this dress is perfect! She spins for Chase, her full skirts twirling.

I told you it would look good on you Chase remarked with a smirk.

Well I didn’t think you’d have that much fashion sense and now, what about you? One must have a mask for the Masquerade! Have you seen the angel costume? You’d look amazing in white. Or there’s also a red one, if you’re feeling more devilish. 

Well I spent a long time in the closet so I’m bound to have good fashion sense Chase said with a smile. I think I’ll go with the red it’s more my colour and it shows I’m bold and that I stand out.

Chase steps into the changing room and takes his clothes off and puts on the black button up undershirt, then the pants with the black belt, the red tie and the red jacket. Chase steps out of the Dressing room and Asks how doe’s he look after putting on black shoes. 

Hana squeals and says hotter than fire, my dear but put on the devil horns and the black mask. 

Chase put them on and Hana said perfect and they both left the boutique after paying for the new clothes.

Later that evening, Maxwell meets Chase at the bottom of the main staircase.

Wow nice outfit Chase, you look great. Maxwell said happily.

Chase does a little bow and says thanks and I know while winking at Maxwell. 

Maxwell snorts in amusement and guides Chase to the doors of the grand ballroom. One other thing I should mention, as soon as you enter, you’ll tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced.

Chase thinks for a second and asks but what is my title? 

Well You don’t really have one, but since my family is sponsoring you, then you could technically be considered a ‘lord.’ Or we could go with your hometown. I guess I should’ve asked before. What’s your last name? 

My full name is Chase Matthews. Chase said.

Well, It’s not as classic as others but it’ll do. Maxwell opens the grand ballroom doors and walks in. Chase follows after Maxwell. The herald announces Maxwell and then turns to Chase.

Chase says politely please announce me as Chase Matthews of New York.

The herald announces Chase, and he walks into the ballroom a bit nervous but shrugging it off and acting confident.

Maxwell turns to Chase and says I’ve got to talk to Bertrand for a sec. You’ll be okay on your own, right? Just mingle.

Uh mingle right I can do that I guess . Chase looks out across the ballroom and sees Drake standing alone and on the other side, you see Hana and a group of finely dressed ladies and a few lords close by.

Chase makes his mind up first to go talk to Drake and walks over to him. As Chase approaches him, Drake nods and gives Chase a stiff bow.  
Good evening, my lord Drake said.

Chase snorts quietly and says so you do have manners.

Drake looks closer at Chase and asks in a suprised voice, Chase? Is that you? 

Yours truly. You didn’t recognise me? I’m kinda hurt Drake, Chase said with a fake pout.

I... I was caught off-guard he stuttered. He regained himself and says you clean you well.

Aww Drake.. was that actually a compliment Chase said over dramatically with a smile.

Caught of guard again drake said uh, no! Quickly and then says looking the part doesn’t mean you’re going to be welcome here, you know. 

Well, you’re as charming as ever Chase said a little disappointed the banter had finished to soon. 

Drake snorts and says compared to most of the nobles here, I’m your best friend.

Drake I believe you on that one.

That’s the first smart thing you’ve said. Drake remarked 

Chase just replies thanks I guess.

Drake stops, thinks and says look, I’m not trying to be a jerk, I’m just trying to help. 

You have a very peculiar way of helping Chase said in a harsh but soft tone.

I’m just saying he things that I wish someone would’ve told me a long time ago Drake says with a bit of sadness in his voice but hardly noticeable. Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I could use another glass of champagne. Good luck, Chase.

As Drake is walking away Chase is think Drake opened up to him kinda trying to keep him safe from being hurt. Chase pushed the thoughts from his head and went over to Hana and the other ladies.

Hana greeted Chase with a smile and said Hello again. I’m glad to see you made it! She said seeming to relax seeing a somewhat familiar face.

Thanks it’s nice to see you too, Chase replies.

So, this is the Masquerade! What do you think of it? She asked.

The Masquerade is to be honest a little overwhelming. Chase said shyly. 

Hana sighs and says I know what you mean. I’ve been coming to these events since I was a little girl!

So your telling me it never gets easier? Chase said in subtile disappointment.

Easier I wish Hana said. To be honest... it gets more complicated. At least as a child I could run around and have a little fun!

Chase smiles and says who says we can’t do that now?

She giggles and says believe me, it’d cause quite a scandal.

Ahem! Pardon me, but I absolutely must steal him away a woman in a black dress and a mask said rudely but nicely at the same time.

The strange woman takes Chases arm and pulls him off. As they are walking away he waves at Hana.

Chase pulls away from the woman’s grasp and says hay what’s you’re problem.

Forgive me for being forward, but I never seen you here before. I always notice when the heralds announce a new name.  
I make it a point to know all of the lords and ladies at court. I’m Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythiknos.  
Chase Matthews of New York. Now is that the Matthews family from Manhattan or Brooklyn? she asked trying to scope out who Chase is and how he’ll affect her chances with the prince.

I’m my own family Chase stated and thank you.

Well, seeing as you’re the new guy guy at court, let me give you some advice, Olivia smirked. When you are presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you bow to him. 

Oh really? Chase acted dumb knowing full well that you just had to bow and not kiss the kings shoe.

It’s a Cordonian Custom to show deep respect and relevance for the monarchy. She said persuasively.  
You’re so lucky that I was here to warn you! Otherwise, you’d look completely ridiculous. 

Olivia thanks so much I appreciate it Chase acting as if he bought the lie. Chase grew up with people who lied/deceived him a lot so he can tell when people are trying to lie and deceive him.

Just before Olivia could reply Maxwell rushes back up to Chases side excitedly.

Prince Tiran is here! Ready to see him again Chase?

Chase looks across the crowded ballroom, and there he is.

Maxwell do you think he’ll be glad to see me? Chase asked doubting someone like Tiran would like him.

Maxwell smiled and says only one way to find out... go talk to him.


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase sees The prince for the first time is he going to be happy to see Chase or feel guilty. Chase all has a run in with Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake isn’t in this chapter sadly.

Chase just spotted Prince Tiran across the ball room, standing alongside the King of Cordonia.

Chase pulls at his collar leaving like calm demeanour slip, turns to Maxwell and says I guess I’m going to talk to him then sounding like He is going to bolt any minute because he didn’t think the prince would like to see him again.

Great. Looks like they’re ready for you Maxwell smiled ignoring Chases nervousness intentionally so he would have to go over.   
Now Maxwell said getting Chases full attention and focus, I’m going to present you to King Constantine first. You’ll want to make a good impression on him, so he’ll consider you a worthy match for his son.  
Then you’ll get your big chance to talk to Tiran.

Okay, I got this Chase said regaining his composure now that he knew Maxwell was going with him and that he remembered he’s wearing a mask.

Maxwell starts walk towards the king and Chase stays behind. Maxwell turns and says you coming with a smirk knowing Chase was still a bit nervous. 

Chase said yeah I’m coming just got a bit distracted.

Maxwell chuckles and says Chase your not like anyone else you know that. 

Chase smiles at the comment and they both walk over to the king who’s seated on a raised dais.

Your Royal Highness, may I present Lord Chase Matthews? Maxwell said acting serious and composed.

Of course the King said with a smile. He looks at Chase expectantly.

Chase looks calm but is thinking to himself shit shit shit crap, Olivia did tell me to kiss his shoe... and... and I want to impress him but then again you know Olivia just wants to mess with you so bow before it gets suspicious.

Ignoring Olivia’s advice Chase bows confidently and says your highness with a heartwarming smile.

It’s a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell’s house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia the king said satisfied with how Chase acted.

Chase smiles again and says thank you.

Maxwell escorts Chase away, and fall in line behind some lords and ladies waiting to see the Prince.

Chase sighs quietly and thinks wow that was nerve wrecking which I’m never admitting to anyone he thought stubbornly.

It hits Chase what the king addressed Maxwell as. Lord Maxwell, huh? Chase asked with a smirk. 

Yeah, yeah that’s my title Maxwell smiled. But you could refer to me as ‘His Lordship’ from now on if you really want Maxwell said sarcastically.

Eh, no I like you better as just Maxwell. Oh and why aren’t you in the running for Tiran’s hand I know you could be straight and he’s your friend but usually it doesn’t matter with royals because it’s what’s best for the house and that sort of stuff Chase asked.

Aww Maxwell said in fake disappointment and said we thought about it and we declined and said our house would sponsor someone because Bertrand is straight and I just don’t want to be married and have all that power to be honest, I’m bisexual by the way.  
Brushing the information off Maxwell said look sharp with a smile.

Chase looks at the line and is surprised at how much it shortened in that period of time. Now they are at the front of.... Chase looks up to see Prince Tiran walking over to him. His eyes go wide at the realisation.

Maxwell whispers here’s your big moment! Don’t mess it up. 

I won’t Chase said with a smile but doubting himself internally.

Maxwell steps aside. Chases takes a deep breath and steps forward, alone.  
He looks up and sees Tiran’s surprised and confused expression.

It’s you! The prince stated.  
Chase... I thought I’d never see you again Tiran said with a smile.

Hell yeah it’s me Chase said quitly and before the prince could reply he continues, so... it’s a good surprise? I hope Chase asks reluctantly but playfully with a smile.

No it’s not a good surprise it’s the best surprise Tiran smiled, but how did you get here?

Chases heart stopped for a second and heard the rest and a small bit of red stained Chases cheeks.  
Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors. Chase said calmly.

Really? That’s amazing! I can’t believe you came all this way for me Tiran said surprised again.

Um Tiran I know you and I have something special. I want to see what that it can if it becomes romantic or just a really good friendship Chase smiled feeling kinda guilty at the same but also feeling he said the right thing just in case he doesn’t end up loving or liking Tiran in that way.

Tiran smiles thinking the same way and says that he feels the same way.

Prince Tiran reaches out and touches your hand.. but after a moment, his guard clears his throat.

We’re not in New York anymore, though, Chase. The rules here are different Tiran stated sadly.  
This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future King or Queen.  
From now on, everyone will be watching you he said seriously.

Chase says that he knows all that and that that it sounds like fun! With a smile.

Tiran quitly snorts and says I knew you’d be up for the challenge.  
I’m sure you’ll charm them just as you’ve charmed me.  
Unfortunately, the receiving line isn’t the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lord or lady arrives the prince said disappointedly.

In that case, I want to know how are you are holding up? Chase asked genuine caring. 

At a time like this, you’re asking about me he said surprised again. That means a lot to me, really I mean it. This whole thing Tiran gesturing to the room and everyone in it.... it’s a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting myself into.  
The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they marry, and I understand why.  
It doesn’t make it easier, but it’s what I was raised for.

Just then the next noble lady approaches.

Sorry, our time is up Tiran said sadly.

I understand. We really aren’t in New York anymore , are we Chase said knowing things are going to be different.

 

No. I hope I’ll see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me the prince said with hope.

Chase nods and Maxwell joins him and the two walk away from Tiran.

Tiran looked really happy to see you Maxwell said with a wide smile.

Yeah, but is that going to be enough? Chase asked exasperated. I also have to impress the royal court and the people of Cordonia he said quite not wanting to cause a scene.

Maxwell raises a eyebrow and says don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time for that. And my brother, Bertrand, and I will be there to help you every step of the way Maxwell said encouragingly. Remember, we want you to win this thing also.

Chase thinks win and challenge it’s like a game not about love at all just about getting more riches and competition really. Chase just says right with a confident nod.

For now, it’d be a good start to get to know the other courtly ladies and lords. They’re you competition, but you might be able to make them your allies. Bertrand and I are helpful, but the more people you can get on your side the better Maxwell said.

I’m on it Chase smiled confident he would be able to get people to like him.  
I’m going to go talk to some noble lady’s and lords so I’ll talk to you later Lord Maxwell Chase said playfully.   
Maxwell smiled and waved at Chases as he gets further away.   
Chase gets out side and joins Olivia, Hana and two other Novak ladies as they get drinks from a ornate table display.

Chase, you were awfully familiar with the Prince. You didn’t say that you knew him. Olivia said in a sort of curious and defensive way.

Chase roles his eyes and sighs internally and says Olivia can we go back to how you lied to me about kissing the King’s shoe?

Olivia bursts out with a over exaggerated laugh and says that was hilarious, wasn’t it? Come now, you can’t begrudge me for a little prank.  
Plus you are the new guy, after all.

Little prank snorts and says if I did I would of been humiliated thinks Chase. Well, the hazing’s over He replied hotly.

It’s over when I say it’s over she comes back.  
Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Tiran, you don’t really have a chance with him.

Chase thinks this is true but will still try his best to keep a close relationship with Tiran.

You might’ve been able to catch the attention when it was just the two of you, but you can’t keep up with the other Lady’s and Lords here.   
We’re from the finest families in Europe, and we’ve been training and preparing our whole lives to marry a prince. You can’t just waltz in here at the last minute and steal him from us.

I don’t really care if I marry the prince to be honest but if I do get feelings for him in that way I won’t stop any anything to get it even then I’ll try my best any Chase thinks.

Kiara here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages Olivia remarked.

Le Prince va tomber amoureux de moi. Kiara said confidently in French.

Chase thinks that Kiara said that the prince will admire her, but he’s not to sure.

Penelope can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty, Olivia continued trying to intimidate Chase but failing too.

It’s an honour to represent my people here Penelope smiled.

Even Hana has been training to learn the courtly graces of conversation and seduction. Olivia smiled throwing a dig at Hana and getting away with it because it was also a complement.2

Um thanks,Hana said confused on what to focus on.

But if anyone’s got the inside track with Prince Tiran, it’s you, Olivia. you’ve known him his entire life.

It’s true. We grew up at the palace together as childhood friends. Before his older brother abdicated, it was assumed Tiran and I would be married one day. I’ve got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies. No offence, Olivia said smirking.

Wait a second, I can’t believe the rest of you would let Olivia talk like this Chase said defending himself and what he thinks is wrong.

She’s only stating the facts. There’s no point in being emotional about it.

We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we came here, Chases. Didn’t you? Confused at his reaction thinking it was obvious.

Aww don’t worry, ladies. I’m sure little Chasey will learn his place here, eventually or else I’ll make his life a living hell, Olivia said in a belittling then treating voice.

Chase snorts and says you think that’s going to threaten me. Nice attempt though, but I’m curious what exactly, do you think my place is here? Chase said in a somewhat cocky voice.

Oh, somewhere below Penelope and Kiara, but you know what? Probably way above Hana. Though I’m actually surprised Hana’s here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement.  
Olivia changing who she’s targeting because she’s not used to comebacks and her dominance being threatened.

Olivia! Hana raised her voice in a surprised way.

Well, we all know that you family will throw you at any available bachelor as long as it means you can climb another rung on the social ladder.  
But, honestly Olivia snorted. It’s a bit much to expect that Prince Tiran is going to accept ‘damaged goods.’ She said in a harsh tone.

Chase sees Hana’s cheeks turn bright red and that she is on the verge of crying.

I...need to... ex...excuse me Hana said then pushes past everyone, but Chase catches be just before he goes inside.

Hana, wait I’ll go with you Chase said with a worried and soothing voice.

That’s awfully sweet I mean it, but...I’ll... I’ll be fine she said in a broken voice. She shakes her head and walks through the doors of the palace.

Chase turns to Olivia who is chuckling about Hana’s abrupt departure.

People like her shouldn’t bother being here if they can’t handle the truth.

Olivia you’re acting like a jealous child, not a queen and you know it. If this is how you behave, I wouldn’t trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom. Chase said putting Olivia in her place

I... I... You can’t... Olivia said in a shocked voice not seeing that coming at all.

Karia and Penelope are surprised at seeing Olivia not being able to have a comeback and at Chases words.

Well I just did didn’t I. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on Hana. Chase said defensively and then calmer. 

Chase rushes after Hana leaving Olivia still recovering from the words and sees her dashing down the hall into a room.

Chase runs up to the door he saw Hana run into and knocks on it and says he’s coming in.

Chase opens the door and find Hana in her bedroom tears running down her face with her mask discarded on her bed.

Hana sees Chase and says in a surprised voice Chase, what are you doing here? Clearly not hearing him knock and say he was going in.

Hana I wanted to make sure you are ok and give you a hug, you look like you could use one and I’m a pretty good hugger if I say so myself Chase says opening his arms.

She smiles briefly and then bites  
her lip and then tentatively leans into Chases open arms.   
After a few moments passed she pulls away.

She sighs and says I really needed that thank you.

Chase smiles and says it’s the least I can do.

I know I shouldn’t let Olivia bother me, you probably think I’m making a fool of myself Hana said sadly.

What I think is you’re being perfectly sensible Chase said calmly.

Really? Hana asks looking to see if she herd him right.

Yes. You’ve every right to get upset. Chase said.

The real problem is... Olivia is right.  
Last year, my parents arranged a very advantageous match for me. But a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It wa handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate for me to find another match.  
They’ve all but thrown me into this competition. I honestly thought Cordonia was far away enough that I could escape my past... but it looks like the rumours have followed me here.

Hana who cares about your past you’re here now. You might as well make the most of it Chase said encouragingly 

Chase you’re right she smiled. I just wish Olivia wouldn’t have said that in front of everyone.

At the heart of it, I think we both know why Olivia singled you out. Chase smiled.

Why? She asked curiously.

Chase takes her and and says Olivia bullies you because you’re her biggest threat, she would of just had to look at you and feel threatened because your stunning.   
Chase said confidently.

Hana blushes and smiles and says thank you, I mean it.

Chase smiles back at her and says no problem anytime, then he shoulders her playfully. 

She smiles and shoulders him back and says you are a good hugger and listener.

You shouldn’t leave Olivia walk all over you like that. You should snap back at her. I did and it was great she was shocked and didn’t know what to do and thanks.

Wow really Hana smiled in awe and said I don’t think I could do that. 

Yeah really Chase smiled. But not even if you’re standing up for yourself?

She shrugs and says it’s just not my way for doing things.  
Well, at the very least, maybe you can try not to let her see she’s getting to you.

Oh like a poker face? I can try that. Hana smiled confidently.  
Well, Chase, I see that I’ve found myself in your debt already.

Chase shrugged and says it’s not a big deal.

On the contrary, your words have spoken volumes about your character.   
I won’t forget this.  
She wipes at her eye and tries out a smile.   
I must look a mess she sighed.

Hana you could never look a mess to me Chase said with a soft smile.

Hana says oh and she blushes but Chase catches her quick smile as she turns away form him.

Thanks for the vote of confidence, but just give me a minute, she gets up off the bed.

Chase just nods and lies back on the bed 

She turns to her mirror, where she dabs her eyes and puts on her mask. There much better, Hana smiled.

Ready to go back? Chase asks standing up from where he was sitting and lying.

Yes I am Hana smiled.

Chase and Hana walk down the hall and back into the ballroom, Chase hears the opening strains of a waltz begin to play, and sees Maxwell running up to him.

Chase, Maxwell sighs exasperated there you are! The last dance is starting up, and I think you and Tiran deserve this one.

Chase thinks crap ok I can do this. Ok I’m on it Maxwell he said with a smile. Chase turns and sees Penelope talking to the Prince.

And of course you’re looking dashing tonight.  
Chase hears a bit of the conversation.

It might be a little rude to cut in, but- Maxwell makes a face trying to pick the right words to say.

Maxwell say no more... I know what to do Chase said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as usual tell me if there’s mistakes please thanks.


	4. Save The Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took for ever and sorry about that I forget and I’m super busy.

Chase smiles at Maxwell and starts walking over to the Prince to claim the last dance of the evening. Chase hearing more of the conversation while he walked over to Penelope and the Prince.  
Chase brushes off his anxieties and masks it with confidence. 

And that’s how my family acquired its fifth golden poodle Penelope said proudly.

Tiran smiles and says I can relate. Don’t get me started on the queen’s antique goblet collection he said in amusement.

Chase steps in and says as nice as possible excuse me.. Tiran, I believe this is my dance Chase smiles.

Tiran smiles and says of course. Thank you for reminding me.  
He turns to Penelope with an apologetic smile and says unfortunately, I had a prior commitment.

Oh of course Penelope looking disappointed and walks off the dance floor.

Tiran turns back to Chase and says in relief thank you for extracting me from that conversation, it was proving difficult to escape.

Chase smiles and says happy to help, shall we dance he asked holding out his hand.

As Tiran takes Chases hand the orchestra plays a dreamy waltz.

Chase knew how to waltz but he only knows the Male parts not the other.

Um... I don’t... I’m not sure if I know the steps or not Chase smiled goofily and said in confused voice. 

Tiran smiles and says just follow my lead.

Chase feels Tiran’s strong arms around him. He easily matches Tiran’s movements.

Chase doesn’t feel awkward at all being in the female position. Understanding that he has to be seen as the leader for respect.

Chase smiles and says you’re an amazing dancer.

My parents would be trilled to hear that all those years of dance lessons paid off Tiran smiles.  
I’m very glad that I got a moment alone with you, Chase.

Well... relatively alone Chase smiles. There’s only about a hundred people watching us right now.

Tiran smiles again and says unfortunately, it’s about as much privacy as we might expect... Though I do have a trick up my sleeve he said playfully.

He glides the both of them across the ballroom floor and waltzes the out a set of French doors, to an unoccupied balcony.

We can get a little more privacy out here at least Tiran sighs as the two separate out of the waltzing positions.

Yeah thank god Chase smiles and says nice moves by the way.

Tiran playfully bows and says I do try. 

Chase pushes at his shoulder and smiles.

Now Tiran starts, I want to know how you are. I trust you’re being well taken care of here?

Maxwell’s been very sweet so far. He flew me out here and set me up with a room and everything Chase said still not believing what’s happening. I haven’t met his brother yet though.  
Drake has been Drake, but he’s going to end up “loving” me Chase said in a confidently with air quotations.  
I’m good at getting people to like me, I have that effect on people Chase smiles.

Ah, the Duke.... He’s... Um... different from Maxwell. More serious. But their house has an excellent reputation, mostly due to him Tiran said.  
You do have that effect on people definitely affected me Tiran smiled.  
Once you get to know Drake you and him will be great friends I’m sure.

Chase only says I see and more than likely.

What about Cordonia? What do you think of my home so far? The prince asked hoping Chase liked his home.

Cordonia? It’s nice, but I’d like it better if I had more time with you Chase said.

Tiran snorts and says I’ll have to see what I can do about that.

Good Chase smiles.

It’s good that you’re not homesick. If you were to become king... well, you’d be spending most of your time in Cordonia Tiran said.

A pinch of guilt hits Chase because he is feeling a little out of place and homesick, so he says oh, right in a surprised and confused voice. Changing his voice back to normal smoothly Chase continues.  
I guess that’s a pretty important quality in a King-to-be.

Especially given Cordonia’s recent history.

What do you mean Chase asks in a concerned voice.

These last few decades have been somewhat rocky for us.  
The first queen abandoned my father and my older half-brother Tiran said sadly.  
I’m not clear on the exact details, but... Tiran starts but doesn’t know what to say next.

Do you know why she left at least Chase asked softly.

She couldn’t handle the pressures of courtly life. She come from lesser a noble family, so she hadn’t been long at court before the marriage and my own mother passed away when I was still a child Tiran said sadly.

You lost your mother? I’m so sorry Chase said putting his hand on the princes arm.

It was a long time ago he said.

It still would hurt and so the current queen? Chase asked.

She may not be my mother, but she’s a wonderful woman who’s done her best to lead Cordonia alongside my father Tiran said proudly.  
Instability in monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like ours. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism. All because of the lives of the rulers.

So that’s why you care so much about finding the right king or queen Chase said understanding it properly.

Exactly. I can’t just follow my heart... as much as I might want to. There’s just to many other people I need to think about.  
Tiran clears his throat and and says sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with this.

Tiran you can tell me anything. I’m hear for you Chase said supportively. You’ve got a lot resting on your shoulders.

True, he agrees. But I can at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of misspent youth.

I wouldn’t mind hearing those either Chase smiles. 

One summer when I was only eight, my father decided to throw me into rifles of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for thee weeks straight. Finally, I couldn’t take another minute. I decided to liberate myself Tiran smiled thinking back at himself.

Wait, you played hooky? Chase asked in a with a shocked expression.

Yeah. Drake and I stole a mons you supply of chocolate from the kitchens, and we hid out in the gardens.  
We spent the evening making up games to play in the garden maze... our best one was Mase tag Tiran said thinking about his youth.  
You can actually see the entrance to the maze over there, by the hedges.

‘Maze-tag’? Let me guess. You played tag in the maze?

You’ve got it. Not really of our most cleverly named game, but whoever was ‘it’ had to run after the other person in the maze.  
You lost if you were ‘it’ by the time the other person got to the centre.  
We played for hours, until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we we’re too stubborn to go back.  
We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the centre of the hedge maze and vowed to live out there.

It’s actually when Drake told me he liked guys.  
When we were quiet he goes Tiran I have something to tell you in a reluctant and serious voice.  
I nodded and was all ears expecting it to be bad news.  
He just said I like dudes and I have a boyfriend he said not looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
I tell him it’s ok and that I think I am bisexual and that it’s ok to like guys.  
Then I asked who his boyfriend was.He said it was a guy from Cordonia. I didn’t push him for details.  
We fell asleep in that tree, and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back, swearing up a storm Tiran chuckled.  
I hope this doesn’t destroy your image as a proper prince.

Chase smiles and says What surprises me most is that Drake knows how to have fun Chase said shrugging off the twinge of jealousy that came at the thought of Drake having a boyfriend.

Drake’s the best Tiran said  
surprised with the comment.

Well that hasn’t been my experience Chase said sadly.

I know he can be a little rough around the edges, but you’ll never find a more loyal friend Tiran said.

Well, I want to meet the Tiran who plays hooky and sleeps in trees Chase said changing the topic of Drake. 

I miss the carefree summers, but I’m afraid those days are behind me Tiran said sadly.  
He gets back into the waltz position and he guides Chase back through the doors to the ballroom.

Inside, Tiran pulls Chase close so there’re swaying together as, gradually, the music begins to wind down. 

This song is coming to an end, and the Masquerade with it. We’ll have to say good night soon Tiran said reluctantly.

Is this how it’s going to be for the next few months? Stealing a couple minutes here and there? Chase asked sadly.

As I said, things are different here... I should spend some time with the other suitors to be fair to them. But believe me when I say I wish this night didn’t have to end he said.

Chase smiles with mischievous eyes and says who says it has to end?

Uh-oh.The last time I saw you got that gleam in your eyes, we ended up on a boat to the Statue of Liberty the prince said in amusement.

And do you regret it? Chase asked knowing the answer.

Never. What are you proposing exactly Tiran asked curiously.

Would you like to meet me at the garden maze? Chase asked nervously but calmly.

Yes Tiran said instantly. But my bodyguards would never allow me to go out there alone.

You wouldn’t be alone, you’ll have a strong and dashing suiter there with you Chase said cockily. 

Tiran chuckles and says you are both and they’d probably like that even less. We shouldn’t he said with a smile.

Then why are you smiling? Chase laughed.

Because we both know how much I want to the prince smiles.

In that case I’ll be out there in 20 minuets Chase said happily. I hope I won’t be alone he adds.

Chase... Tiran says.

Yes? Chase asked tilting his head.

Before Tiran answers the waltz comes to an end and everyone in the ballroom applauds. Before you walk away, Tiran spins Chase close his head bent towards his and says see you in twenty with a smile.

The two separate Chase looks around the room and spots Drake leaning against the wall in his casual clothes.

Chase walks over to him and asks not dressing up tonight? Chase asks sarcastically.

Drake looks confused for a second and his eyes go wide when he realised who he was talking to and asks Chase is that you?

The one and only, but Drake I’m hurt you didn’t recognise me Chase said with his arm on his heart.

Drake just snorts and says you’re and idiot playfully.

Chase leans on the wall beside Drake and says I may be but everyone likes it and I do to, it adds to my personality don’t you think Chase smirks. What are you doing here alone? Chase asks.

I rather just watch than be involved Drake said reluctantly.

Chase nods his head in agreement and asks with a smile Drake who’s better at maze tag Tiran or you?

Drake lets out a sigh and asks Tiran told you about that? And I am better than him at maze tag Drake said with biased views.

Hmmm Chase hums and says he also said to me about the tree and that.

Drake blushes a little but hides it and asks why would it matter to you?

Chase shrugs lightly and says it doesn’t. The first time I came out I was fifteen or sixteen, it was during dinner. The table was quite everyone was enjoying there food. I was bored and wanted some drama and some excitement. So I shouted it out really loud. My mother was confused at the the timing but said ok not the right time but ok and she went back to eating. 

Drake laughs genuinely and says because you were bored and also You said everyone who else was there? Drake asked calming down.

Well at the table there was my brother, sister, me and my mother.

How did your siblings react? Drake asked curiously but playing as if he didn’t care.

They didn’t even react to be honest Chase said with mix feelings.  
My mother knew I was gay I think.

All mothers do I think Drake says.

Chase nods and looks at the time seeing it was almost time to see Tiran.  
Chase gets off the wall and says Drake I have to run and play maze tag with Tiran, it was nice talking to you I’ll see you later. Oh and Drake don’t miss me to much Chase said with a playful wink. 

Drake snorts in amusement and says have fun.

I will Chase smiled and went to the maze.

A few minutes later Tiran joined Chase outside.

Cutting it a little close there Chase said playfully.

Tiran smiles softly and apologetically and says I was trapped in a conversation about table seating for tomorrow’s picnic, but I managed to tear myself away for you... Shall we? Tiran asks.

Chase takes his arm and head toward the gardens.

Wow it’s really beautiful here at night Chase said taking in his surroundings.

I wish I could take credit, but the gardens out here were my mother’s vision.  
I think it was her last wish before... well... you know.  
Sometimes when I stroll in this garden at night, I think of her Tiran said sadly.  
He looks up at the stars.

I’m sure she appreciates that Chase said confidently.

Thanks. The garden holds a lot of good memories as well Tiran said.

This is where you and Drake played maze-tag growing up, right? Chase asked unsure.

Yeah. You probably silly, don’t you? Tiran said doubtfully.

Not at all it sounds like a lot of fun. In fact, tag you’re ‘it; Tiran! Chase said playfully clapping him on the shoulder and start running.  
Chase hears Tiran laugh as he starts to run after him.

Chase you cheater! Tiran said accusingly.

Despite Chases head start. Tiran comes close to catching up with him.

Up ahead Chase can see the maze entrance and the wet grass shortcut straight through it.  
Chase stays on the path not wanting to wet his clothes and wanting Tiran to catch up.

Tiran catches up with Chase and says too slow! In a happy voice.

He tires to tag Chase, but Chase manages to quickly move out of reach.

Nice try! Come and get me! Calls out starting to run again.  
He weaves through the maze just ahead of Tiran.

Chase remembers Chase said there was a tree at the centre.  
Chase navigates the maze’s twists and turns, heading for the top of a large tree he sees in the distance until he rounds the last corner and sees a straight path lying before him leading to the centre of the maze where a swing sways prettily from a large tree.  
Woah Chase thinks and then he hears Tiran’s footsteps behind him and he thinks what to do. Chase ducks into the bushes. 

When Tiran rounds the corner, he slows done and calls out in a confused voice Chase?  
He walks past Chases hiding spot. Just as Chase pops out of the bush behind him, Tiran turns and reaches for Chase and says in a happy voice gotcha!

Ahh Chase exclaims before Tiran tags him.

As he reaches forward to tag Chase but his momentum knocks the both of them off-balance.

Whoa Tiran says in a surprised voice. 

They both topple over, laughing as they roll together before coming to a stop near the swing.

We made it. The centre of the maze Tiran panted.

And I believe I win Chase smiles catching his own breath.

How do you figure that? Chase asked in amusement.

Um easy. I’m on top of you Chase smiled.

Hay, we don’t know who tagged who at the end there... I want a second ruling Tiran said playfully and serious at the same time.

Well, we don’t always get what we want... even princes Chase said with a smile.

Tiran laughs... and then his face turns serious as he gazes up at Chase.  
Something about you it just feels right to be around you.

Tiran... I feel the same Chase said.

Chase Tiran starts and he techies to cup Chases cheek, his fingers warms Chases skin.

Chase thinks for a moment and leans down, his lips catching Tiran’s... his hands curve around Chase as he brings him close. 

Tiran pulls away with a smile and then frowns and says we shouldn’t... I don’t know what will happen, and I...

I know Chase said cutting Tiran off.

What is it about you, Chase?  
When you’re around, you make me want to break all the rules Tiran said.

Maybe you need someone like that in your life Chase says.

Maybe I do Tiran confirms.  
This was... unexpected, but somehow perfect.

You laughed more in this maze than you did all night in that Masquerade Chase says.

I guess I really needed this... Thank you Chase, Tiran said thankfully.

No problem. I had fun too, Chase smiles.  
Will I see you soon? Chase asks.

Yes, tomorrow. It’ll be very busy, but I’ll find the time the prince answered 

I look forward to it Chase smiles. 

He lifts Chases hand to kiss it and says until then.

They both go back in to the masquerade and Chase goes back to his room after saying goodnight to Hana. 

As Chase leaves the room he walks into Drake.

Woah... watch where you’re going Drake starts in a harsh tone but realises it’s Chase and calms down and finish what he was saying.  
How was your game of maze-tag? 

Chase steps back and feels butterflies in his stomach looking up in Drakes eyes, but quickly looks away not letting Drake see his blush and says it was really fun.

Drake just nods and says maze-tag is the best.

I am going to go to bed and finally get out of these clothes and this mask Chase said tiredly.

Drake relaxes at those words and says goodnight.

Chase smiles at him and says goodnight Drake.

Drake stares at Chase walking down the hall before ducking back into the room.

Chase closes his door behind him and leans back on the door and sighs. He thinks crap, I like Drake not Tiran.  
He gets off the door, takes his mask off and prepares his bed before he got undressed to get in.  
Chase was about to take his jacket off when he hears a knock at his door.

Chase answers it and sees Maxwell.  
Maxwell! Hay! Chase said with a smile.

I know it’s late, but there’s someone you should meet.

Bertrand, this is the one I was telling you about... Chase! Maxwell said happily.

Maxwell steps aside to let in a imposing man with a stern expression. 

This is the guy you’ve chosen to represent our house? He asked.

Yep! I nailed it, right? Maxwell asks.  
Chase this is my older brother, Bertrand by the way.

Chase smiles and says it’s nice to meet you, Bertrand.

The proper way to address a duke is ‘Your Grace’ Bertrand said in a snarky voice.

Oh! I’m so sorry, Your Grace, Maxwell didn’t mention the stick up your ass.

Despite that last comment, At least it looks like you can be trained Bertrand commented with a surprised voice.

Hay, I’m not your pet Chase said hotly.

He doesn’t mean it like that Maxwell said apologetically.

Hmph. Maxwell, a word in private?  
Bertrand asked his brother.  
He grabs Maxwell’s arm and hauls him out of Chases room. He slams the door behind him, but Chase can faintly hear there voices through it.

Great they are talking about me Chase thinks. He was about to leave them have privacy but then he heard he is rude and he decided to listen in.  
Chase presses his ear to the door.

That’s the guy you picked to represent our family Bertrand said in a disappointed and annoyed voice.

Bertrand you were kinda rude first and yeah. That’s Chase. Tiran really hot it off with him when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party, She was our waiter, Maxwell said proudly.

A waiter!!! You brought a waiter Bertrand asked in a shocked voice.  
I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! We could’ve had our pick of any unsponsored duke or duchess in half of Europe he said in a disappointed and annoyed voice.

Well, sure, but like I said, he and Tiran have a lot of, you know, chemistry. I think he really likes him.  
I know you probably don’t care, but he could make him really happy. Like I’ve-never-seen-him-so-happy kind of happy Maxwell says.  
Shouldn’t Tiran have a shot at a love like that , even if he is the Prince?

Bertrand just scoffs and says spare me your sentimentality. You’d better hope that this waiter doesn’t ruin everything.

Crap Chase thinks feeling guilty about not being sure in liking Tiran.

Suddenly the door is thrown open, nearly hitting Chase in the face.

Oh! Chase says surprised.

You were listening to everything, weren’t you, Bertrand said in a annoyed voice.

Oh listening in?  
Yes I was and I didn’t like what I heard.

Perfect, a waiter with no manners Bertrand said in annoyance.

Look, if you’re the ones that invited me here. So if your so unhappy with me get another guy or girl Chase snapped back.

No! You can’t do that! We already said you were our pick, so if you go, we’ve got no one, Maxwell pleaded. 

Maxwell is, unfortunately correct. We’re stuck with you. Bertrand sighs.  
Perhaps Maxwell didn’t fully explain this to you, but if our house puts forth the Princes choice, we’ll win fame and recognition.

Something we could really use right now actually, ‘cause we’re kinda broke. Maxwell said rubbing the back of his neck.

Maxwell, you overstep his brother scolded.

Sorry is all he says in response.

You’re broke? I guess that’s why I had to pay for my suit and there’s no shame in being broke.  
I’ve been broke many times Chase said.

Thanks, Chase.

It’s entirely different for us Bertrand states.

Do you get money if I marry the prince? Chase asks.

No... not directly, but we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others find out our situation.  
In the circles we run in, if word got out about our financial ruin, it would be a scandal. Bertrand said surprisingly clam and with a frown.

But of name is still worth something in Cordoina! At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people, get you invitations to the right events Maxwell said trying to make the situation better.  
I only regret that not being able to offer you more he said disappointed.

Speaking of which have you prepared for tomorrow’s event? Bertrand asked changing topic.

Event, Chase asked confused.

That’s the derby.

You know what a derby is, right? Bertrand asked.

A derby is a fancy horse race, Chase smiles.

Very good, Bertrand says smiles back.  
It’ll be your first opportunity to make a impression on the press. They’ll be coving the event.

They don’t get a lot of opportunities to see the royals, so they’ll jump at this chance, Maxwell smiles.

Oh... I assume they’re important then. 

Yes. Very. Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you.

We’re a monarchy, but we serve the people. You’ll need their approval to become king Maxwell explains.

Speaking of which you should consider your attire for tomorrow. The queen will be present at the Derby, and the right outfit will go along way to earning her favour.  
I recommend going for a Derby look that’s modern to impress the queen.

I’ll keep that in mind Chase said making a mental note.

I’ve made a appointment for you in the morning at the boutique already, said Maxwell. 

We’ll speak more tomorrow right before we head out for the Derby. Goodnight. Bertrand said and left.

Goodnight Maxwell said and left also.

Chase got ready for bed and sighed loudly and went to sleep. He woke up and went straight to the boutique.

Chase walks in and finds Olivia putting on her outfit for the Derby.

Oh, I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you’d have gone home by now. Surely you’ve realised that you don’t have a chance at winning she said when she realised Chase walked in.

Oh Olivia, surely you’ve realised you can’t intimidate me, Chase said in a condescending tone and also added also it looks like there’s a bird nesting on your head.

That just shows how ignorant you are. The Derby is basically a fashion show. If you’re wearing anything less than runway couture, the press is going to walk right past you she scoffs.

I’ll manage something, and it won’t be half as ridiculous as your get up.

Oh, yes, I just come wait to see what you’re going to wear. Please Chase, dazzle me Olivia said.

Olivia turns and walks out of the boutique, and Chase turns to survey the suits.

Hmm Olivia said the press will like something runway worthy, but Bernard wants me to wear something modern, Chase thinks.

Chase picks out a fashionable modern suit and tie that is dark in colour and fits perfectly.

Very nice I hope the press and queen like it. Derby here I come, Chase thinks.


	5. Off To The Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the Derby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewrote some of the plot elements but very tiny bits. Enjoy!!!

After buying the suit that is fashionable and also modern Chase walks back to his room.

Chase just gets into his room and changed back into the suit, when he has to open the door again.  
He sighs and hopes it’s someone in particular but knows it’s Maxwell probably going to go through some rules about the day.  
He opens the door to see who he expected. 

Be for he can say anything Maxwell starts.

So let’s review. At the lawn picnic you’ll have to eat with perfect civility said Maxwell barging into the room.

Cutting Maxwell off Chase says confidently I’ve got this,Maxwell. I won’t stuff my mouth, pick my teeth , or stab Drake with a fork, He said with a ruff laugh thinking of Drake. No matter how tempting that last one might be.

Right Maxwell said trying not to laugh. Well, Bertrand said I should go over everything he sighed.  
Speaking of which, how would you address Bertrand?

I’m supposed to address Bertrand as your Grace.

Right Maxwell nods approvingly. Oh and in case it comes up, his full title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford, also known as Duke Ramsford.

Oh god, that’s a 20 dollar fucking word. I’m not going to remember that Chase thinks 

There a knock on the door Maxwell gets up and answers it.

Bertrand stepped into the room and said Maxwell. How’s progress?

Maxwell closes the door and says cheerfully as planned! Chase and I were just about to review his entrance to the Derby and how to get out of a car without the press taking a picture with a bad angle.

Check where they are standing and before moving out of the car lightly smile towards the press and walk over to them.

Anyone who can run an internet search can spout off that kind of protocol. We’re asking you to be a lord Bertrand said with a scowl.  
Maxwell, I hope you don’t mind if I take the liberty of testing Chase myself.

I’m pretty sure it doesn’t actually matter whether or not I mind Maxwell said knowingly.

Indeed Bertrand says and walks over to Chase.  
Chase, let’s pretend I’m meeting you for the first time.  
Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Chase Matthews. 

Chase stands up and says The pleasure’s all mine, Duke Ramsford. He curtsy’.  
Bertrand takes Chase’ hand with his right hand and kisses the back of it.  
Chase thinks isn’t this for Lady’s not Lords but goes along with it for some reason.

Now, what did I do wrong? Bertrand said expecting Chase to answer incorrectly.

Chase thinks well I’m not a Lady but says you used the wrong hand and might I add rude Chase said.  
You should have taken my hand with your left hand. Otherwise, it’s a insult.

Very observant of you he smiled approving of your response.

Chase smiles, and you thought I wasn’t learning anything Chase winked.

Don’t get to complacent. You’re only ever one mistake away from a scandal.

Thanks for the reminder Chase replied annoyed with Bertrand’s comment.

The real reason I came to inform you that our limo awaits to take us to Honeyhill Downs, Bertrand said gesturing to the door.

Limo? Chase called excitedly running up to catch up with the brothers.

Chase see the two get in the limo and is amazed with the thought of him getting into it. He eventually gets into the limo and is astonished by the interior and says wow.

No one reply’s and the limo starts moving.

A few minutes later, Chase and his hosts are riding in the limo towards Honeyhill Down.

Now Bertrand said to get Chases attention from looking around the limo in awe.  
As we mentioned earlier how you come across to the cordonian people is very important, and the press can make or break you.  
What the press writes, the people read. If the people love you, then it’ll be easy to convince them you deserve their prince.

So you’ve got to impress the press, so to speak. You’ll be surrounded by them as soon as we pull up to the Downs. 

All right Chase sighs realising all the people who would be there before brushing it off and asked what kinds of questions should I be expecting.

It depends on who is doing the interview.  
They’ll start off with easy questions, asking who you are, where you’re from, that sort of thing.

People want to understand your story. So think how you want them to see you Maxwell added.

Chase nodded in understanding.

Then the questions . I don’t know what they’ll ask but...

Be myself? Chase said finishing Bertrand’s sentence.

Heavens, no. Be a future king who loves Cordonia and acts with grace and poise.  
And for the love of king and country, if they ask you about Cordonian apples, make sure you take the question seriously.

Um What are Cordonian apples. Chase asked confused.

It’s the national fruit, Andone of our most important exports, Maxwell said helpfully.

Ah, Chase smiles and says confidently I’ve got this.  
I think Chase adds in his head.

Do you? How confident are you feeling about this? Bertrand asked sensing his doubts.

I feel great! It will be fun Chase smiles.

I hope your overconfidence won’t be your downfall. 

Chase snorts in his head and said if Bertrand knew I wasn’t actually confident he would kill me.

Well I believe in you Chase, Maxwell said confidently.

The limo pulls around, arriving at the racetrack.  
Chase sees ladies and gentlemen wearing bright vibrant colours and big hats parade through a throng of press reporters jockeying for interviews behind a line of velvet stanchions.

Wow... It’s so exciting. I feel like I’m at a fair.

A fair? Bertrand said with discussed. This is no country fair where you weigh pigs and eat pie. This is the outdoor event of the social season.

Chase turns to Maxwell and he gives him a reassuring smile and opens the door to the limo for you.

This is your stop, my lord. Maxwell winks playfully.

You’re coming with me, right? Chase asked in shock.

No. We don’t need to be interviewed. Bertrand informed.

Okay, but where should I go after talking to the press?

The ladies and lords vying for Tiran’s hand have their own section.  
Just continue down the red carpet and search for the pink tents, and you’ll be fine. Maxwell says.

We’ll see you out there. Bertrand added.

Chase slides out the car. He Bailey gets two steps out the door before a swarm of reporters approaches you, nearly hitting you in the face with a flurry of microphones.  
Chase glances back nervously at Maxwell, who gives you an encouraging nod.

Remember what Bertrand said! Easy questions first, hardball questions later. You’ll do great Maxwell said quickly with a smile.

Head goes nothing Chase says pushing his nerves down and putting on a light smile while turning to the press as the car door closes, and the limo drives off.

Over here!  
Chase turns to where he heard the voice.  
Donald Brine from the Cordonia Broadcasting Centre.  
We’ve heard about the new lord on the social scene!  
What’s your name? 

I’m Lord Chase Matthews from House Beaumont.

Our viewers care about getting the real story.  
Tell us about yourself? The man asked eagerly.

I’m just a regular guy, like many out there. A guy from New York whose heart has led him to be swept up in the affairs of the nobility. Chase said.

How’s that going? He asked quickly trying to get the most information out of Chase.

Honestly, it feels like I’m living in a fantasy, Chase smiles.

A fascinating spin... Now, I’ve heard early rumours that you’re Prince Tiran’s favourite... What do you think makes you stand out?

Prince Tiran noticed me because I was his waiter, he couldn’t figure me out and I share his love for the Statue of Liberty. Chase smiled remembering the night with his new friends.

Hmmm interesting... can I get a photo of you? 

Of course Chase says.

Throw us your best look! He smiles.

Chase smiles lightly and the picture gets taken.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. You’re very photogenic the reporter exclaims.

Chase hears him murmuring as he types some notes on his phone.  
He says ‘The Mystery Man’ sweeps the Derby red carpet.

An attractive woman in a designer suit lifts her hand and says Lord Matthews, Ana de Luca here on behalf of Trend, fashion and celebrity news magazine.  
Now to get into it... Lord Matthews... As an outsider, what do you think of Cordonia?

Cordonia? It’s a country full of charm and wonder. 

The people will be happy to hear.  
Lord Matthews, if you marry Prince Tiran, you’ll be our second king. What qualities make you fit to rule Cordonia?

I can rule Cordonia because I’m graceful and composed.  
The people can trust me to look out for them and to keep a cool head in times of crisis. I’d also consider myself brave, caring and honest.

That will be a nice soundbite.  
Last question... Hypothetically how would you handle news about low crop yields from the Cordonian apple orchards?

My first act would’ve to comfort the people.  
I know how important the Cordonian apples are to the country and it’s people, and they deserve to know I’d take this problem seriously.  
Then of course, we’d talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand.

I can use that, the reporter says confidently.

Chase was about to say more but, the line of people arriving behind you starts moving you down the red carpet.

Looks like that’s all out time the Trend reporter says

Thanks Lord Matthews. The first reporter Chase talked to said.

Glad to have someone interesting like you in the running. The female reporter said. 

Thank you Chase said.  
He waved goodbye, smiling at more photographer as you proceed toward the field.

Now I’m supposed to join the other suitors somewhere, Chase thinks.  
He try’s to find the pink tents Maxwell mentioned it can’t spot them. A few moments later, Chase loses his way in the mass of moving hats, unable to see anyone familiar.

I wonder where I’m supposed to go Chase thinks starting to get worried.

He wanders inside a nearby stable, hoping to find someone to ask. Most pens are empty, save for one horse. It retreats deeper into its pen at the sight of Chase.

The horse makes a nervous noise and Chase says loudly Hello? Any humans in here? I could use some directions.

As Chase looks around the stable, a gust of wind causes the door behind him to slam shut.

The frightened horse neighs loudly and charges through the pen’s loose door, kicking and neighing... it barrels right for Chase.

Chase starts calmly easy, horsey. Everything is ok.

The horse snorts and gallops straight at Chase.  
The horse rears right up in front of him.

Ahhhh! Chase shouts.

And at the last moment, someone darts in between Chase and the horse!

Chase stubble safety into a stack of hay as you look up to see Drake.

Woah there, woah, Drake says to calming down the horse.  
He tangles his fingers in the horses mane and gently pulls the horse’s head down. There two eyes lock.

Nothin’ to worry about, big guy. I’ll get this fella outta here for you. He said gesturing to Chase.

Drake leads the horse and back to his stall, then turns to you and asks are you okay, Chase?

Drake! You saved me! 

Really? I thought I was saving the horse... these Derby runners are like athletes. Can’t risk an injury tripping over a stray human Drake said with a smirk.

Chase smiles and playfully says oh, how charming. Did the horse knock the sense out of you?

Nah in fact, I got away without a scratch. He says making a show out of looking for injuries.

Chase laughs and asks wha are you even doing here? Are you following me? Chase says with a wink.

Drakes hands runs his fingers through his hair.

Chase looks at him and takes the sight in and thinks crap I do like him.

Look... I... Drake starts awkwardly but changes what he was going to say. The truth is, Liam told me to keep an eye on you and don’t make sure you don’t end up in the wrong place... exactly like now.

He told you that? Chase asked surprised and suspiciously.

Yeah, good thing I followed instructions, huh? Speaking of which, you should get back to the racetrack and your adoring fans.

I’d love to, but I’m lost. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents.

He’s wrong. You’re looking for the white tents next to the starting line... can’t miss them. Good luck! 

You’re not coming with me?  
Chase tried to say calmly not sure if it came off as disappointed.

Drake snorts and smiles at Chases answer and says no... I’m due to meet Liam. He has his own private tent.  
We usually just hang out there and get some drinks, watch the ceremonies and place our bets on the horses... it’s pretty sweet.

In that case I’m going with you. Chase says with a serious face.

What? Drake asks surprised.

It sounds more fun where you’re going. Take me with you Chase smirks.

I don’t think you’re supposed to.

What are they going to do put me in prince jail? like come on Drake, Chase says playfully. He tilts his head and adds please. 

He shakes his head but doesn’t stop Chase from following.

Chase follows him in silence until finally, Drake stops in front of one of the private, enclosed tents ringed around the racetrack.

Here. You go ahead. I’m going to grab a few beers for us Drake says while he hands Chase a pass.  
Chase and Drakes fingers touched for a second in the exchange.  
Chase blushes and turns away to go into the tent.  
Chase looks back at Drake and the goes into the Princes private tent.  
He finds Prince Tiran staring intently at the racetrack.

Chase smiles and says you look thoughtful. What’s on your mind?

Tirnan jumps and his eyes go wide when he sees Chase. Um Chase! I was just... he trailed off.

You just what? Chase smiles.

If I’m being honest, I was just thinking about you. All of the lords and ladies actually. I was wondering where you were in the stands. Tiran said still surprised.

Lucky for you I found you first.

How did you manage it? Asks the Prince.

Actually, Drake kindly left me in and thanks

Drakes never been one to follow the rules. Maybe that’s why he’s my best friend.

Speaking of which... I had a funny conversation with Drake.  
He said you told him to look out for me.

Ah... right I guess you I caught me. I did say that to him after he suggested it.

Wait Drake suggested it?

Tiran nodded and says I think he’s trying to get to be your friend.

That’s really thoughtful of him Chase said with a smile and a bit of confusion.

Changing the topic of Drake, Tirnan says I’m often thinking of you Chase.

Tirnan... Chase starts to say he doesn’t think he likes him in that way but gets cut off by him saying Ah, they’re leading the horseshoe the starting gates now.

Chase sighs and turns to watch the majestic-looking thoroughbreds prance forward, tossing their heads and nickering.

I love watching the horses. Tiran stated.

What strikes me is that they’re so beautiful. Chase says idly. Stuck in his thoughts.

That they are. These are no shoe ponies, but they have beauty and grace all on their own.  
Did you know the winner gets covered in flowers?

That must be a incredible sight Chase said thinking of what it would be like.

Just then, Drake let’s himself into the tent, holding three cups of beer. He hands one to Tiran and then Chase but looking at you just a second to long before moving away before Tiran saw and says I hope I’m not interrupting anything. 

Drake of course not. We’re happy to see you? Chase says a bit loud, starts blushing and looks away.

You are? Drake asks skeptically.

Yeah, come join us. Chase waved his hand to get him to come close to them both.

And your just in time.  
The last race is about to start!  
I say twilight dash takes the crown. Tiran adds.

That’s not a bad prediction, but I’ve been studying the stats. My money’s on Marabelle’s Dream,  
Drake says confidently.

Want to bet on that, Drake? Tiran challenges Drake.

Sure, the usual? Drake smiles.

Before Tiran could answer Chase says wait what’s the usual?

Ever since Drake and I were kids, we’d bet each other push-ups.

But not just any push-ups Drake adds.

Yeah, push-ups while the other person sits on there back Tiran says smiling.

Oh, that’s so cute! Chase exclaims playfully.

It’s not ‘cute’. It’s... rugged and manly Drake says in fake annoyance.

Yes, it’s very tough, I’d say. Tiran adds thinking both are serious.

Oh, right. Of course Chase says in defeat.

So Drake do we have a bet?

You’re on Tiran? Drake says competitively.

Except perhaps one change to the usual. I think we’d be incredible rude to leave out Chase... Maybe he can sit on the loser’s back.

Chase turns to him with a shocked expression and says sit one on one of your backs while doing press-ups? I’m happy to help Chase says in amusement.

There we have it, then. Tiran smiles.

They all hear the race starting! Chase, Drake and Prince Tiran lean forward in anticipation.

Twilight-Dash takes the lead! Tiran cheers.

The race isn’t over yet go, Marabelle!

There rounding the third bend Tiran gasps.

Come on, Marabelle! Your gaining. Catch them in the final furlong. Drake encourages even though the horse probably can’t hear him.

There neck-on-neck! Chase says excitedly.

Come on Tiran says nervously.

And there goes Marabelle. Ha! I knew it! Drake exclaimed.  
Drake cheers as Marabelle crosses the finish line first. The horse is led to the side and wreathed in roses!  
Liam, I believe you’re up, Drake smirks.

Well, here we go Tiran says in disappointment.

If you think I’m going to bow gracefully and let you out of the bet, you’re dead wrong Drake smiles.

Oh, I know. That’s one of my favourite things about you Drake. You never leave me get away with anything Tiran over exaggerates a pout and the smiles.  
Now I can’t get these clothes all sweaty... Tiran pulls his shirt and blazer off and drops down to do the push-ups.

Drake eyebrows go in surprise and confusion but doesn’t say anything.

Chase says oh! Surprised and he lest his eyes trail up and down Tiran’s body and bits his lip and then he thinks if Drake lost he could of been shirtless and Chase snaps out of his thoughts before he could get to excited.

Chase, I believe I need your assistance here? Tiran smiles.

I’m on it! Chase says eagerly.  
Chase rests his weight on Tiran’s back.

Is that all? I barely feel anything.

Chase smiles and mouths to Drake playfully barely feels anything and smiles.

Maybe I should get on there too Drake says chuckling and treating.

One... Two... Three... Tiran starts doing the push ups.

Pff. To easy Drake complains happily.

And ten! Done Tiran smiles and gets up and puts back on his clothes after Chase gets off.

Chase thinks wait wouldn’t his clothes get sweat on it since he put them on straight away and then realises he took his shirt off to show off his body to me. Chase feels a bit guilty at the fact that he doesn’t like the Prince in that way.

Snapping Chase out of his thoughts Tiran says never let it be said that I’ve ever backed out of a bet he says confidently.

And you lose all the time, so that’s really saying something, Drake laughs.

I must’ve done something very wrong at some point for you to be my best friend Tiran says jokingly.

I think it’s part of my job to keep you humble. Hard to do with all these stunning men and women chasing after you Drake says emphasising stunning men while looking at Chase.

Chase blushes and turns away so they don’t see.

Speaking of which... now that the races are over, it’s probably time to get back to the social barrage. Next up is the lawn picnic.

I guess that means I should get back to where the other guys and girls are.. oh and Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me Chase said reluctantly.

Drake looks from Chase to Tiran in disappointment and sadness and abruptly says I’ll go see where they are.

Chase is about to ask if he was ok but as Drake steps away for a moment, Tiran turns to you and says Thank you for coming here, Chase. I’m not exaggerating when I say that you made my day.

Aw Tiran you and Drake made my day too Chase smiles.

You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.

Just as Tiran is about to continue when Drake steps in and says Ahem! I just saw Maxwell run out to bring the car around.  
The ladies are a few tents down, and they’re headed to the lawn picnic. I can show Chase over there he suggested smoothly.

If you must. Chase smiles and feels butterflies in his stomach again.

Drake nods and Chase notices relief in Drakes body language but doesn’t say anything about it.

Goodbye, Bree. Until we meet again the prince says.

Until then Chase says smiling and a bit of guilt.

Chase leaves and while they are walking in silence Chase says thank you Drake.

Drake looks up in confusion and asks for what.

Chase dramatically rolls his eyes and says thank you for the horse and leaving me tag along I really appreciate it. I have been a little home sick and this made me feel happy Chase said while looking at the ground in embarrassment at the confession.

Drake snorts and says no problem and I didn’t think I would enjoy your company as much as I did.

They both walk in silence to the tents where Chase sees familiar faces.

I can’t believe I didn’t get to see the Prince at all Olivia sulks.

He’s sure to be at the lawn party, though Penelope says trying to get Olivia in a better mood.

I guess I leave you here. Good luck Drake says.

I feel like I’d rather face a rampaging horse than deal with the others Chase sighs.

I don’t know. You didn’t fare so well in front of the horse.

Chase snorts and I guess that’s true he says looking into Drakes eyes both looking away.

Thanks again from saving me from the horse though.

I know I can be a jerk, but I’d have to be a real low life to let a horse trample a guy.

Well thanks anyway and talk to you later Chase smiles softly.  
Chase turns and walks towards the Ladies and Lords, catching up with them after Drake said bye to him.

Well look who finally showed up. Fashionably late has its limits, you know Olivia says with a smirk.

Chase, I was worried about you. What happened? Hana asks relived.

Oh, well, I kind of got lost and almost died but a sexy guy saved me Chase thinks.

It’s only day two and you can’t keep even keep u? Tres embarrassant.  
Karina says.

I know it can be really overwhelming... how the press swarmed us all when we arrived Hana says with a shy smile.

Hana, how do you handle all the attention?

All of the pressure to be perfect and keep up with appearances can be pretty overwhelming... I guess when I’m up there, I try to think of the person that I want everyone to see, and act like that person she says.

Is that all? Chase asks imploringly.

She smiles and says sweets and massages help too, I’ll have to introduce you to all the pastries from my home.

I would love that Hana Chase exclaims and asks Now that the races are over, what happens next?

Now, the real party starts! Hana said in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me about mistakes or anyway I can improve 😊.


	6. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get Cronuts and Chase and the Prince battle the Queen and a mysterious woman in a riviting game of croquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it took me forever to post this but I don’t have a excuse other than the fact that I’m lazy.

So we’re on our way to the best party ever? Chase exclaims with sarcasm.

Well, if your idea of the best party ever is a tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches and butter cookies then your in for a treat Hana smiles at Chases unamused expression.

To be honest that sounds boring. I guess tea party’s aren’t really my thing Chase said back rubbing his neck.

I can see how they’re a bit silly. The flowery china, the fussy napkins, frilly dollies... 

... And what is a tea cosy anyway. Chase asks bluntly in the middle of Hana’s sentence.

It’s like a sweater for your teapot.

Sorry for cutting you off and are you some kind of tea expert or something? Chase asks playfully.

I wouldn’t go that far! She gasps and says but I know a thing or two.  
When I was little, I didn’t have that many toys to play with because my parents thought they were frivolous she trailed off after a few seconds she adds but I was allowed a tea set, so that I could learn to be a proper hostess. 

Naturally, Chase snorts.

I spent lots of happy afternoons sipping tea with all my favourite guests... Mr. Sock, Miss Lemon Curd and Princess Snickerdoodle. 

Uh... Ok Chase said with a confused face.

Like I said, I wasn’t allowed to have toys... so I had to get a little creative Hana said playing with her thumbs.

I just hope the company today can keep up Chase sighs.

Oh, I much prefer your company. You actually talk to me. The brunette says.

Princess Snickerdoodle was never one for conversation? Chase asks with a snort.

Not so much she says while hitting Chase playfully. And don’t forget, we’ll be meeting the Queen today! That’s sure to be... eventful. 

Ah yes, the Queen. Have you met her before? Chase asks.

Once, a log time ago, but I doubt she remembers me. Today will be our first official meeting. I must confess, I’m a bit nervous...

Chase and Hana arrive at an area where a line of cars awaits. A black town car rolls to a stop near Hana, and a driver gets out to open the door for her.

Well, this is me, Chase. I’ll see you at the lawn party. 

Looking forward to it. 

Chase waves her off as a familiar limo pulls up in front of you. The driver comes around to open the door for him, as Maxwell calls out from the limo. 

Hop in! Maxwell exclaims through the open window.

Chase slides into the limo.

I hope you had a good time. Maxwell asks.

It was... Chase begins but is rudely interrupted but Bertrand 

Enough pleasantries. We only have time for business.  
First of all, was that Lady Hana Lee I saw you with before we pulled up? You two looked friendly. 

Hana and I are becoming friends. Chase says with a smile.

Hm... interesting. An alliance with her family isn’t the worst thing as long as you don’t let it distract you from the Prince.  
In any case, your focus today should be on impressing the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court Bertrand said seriously.

Wait, even more than the king? Chase asks surprised.

Socially, yes. Don’t underestimate her.  
Thankfully, you heeded my recommendation to wear something modern. That’ll curry her favour.

Yeah, that’ll help, but more than that... you need her to like you. Maxwell adds.

If I’m going to get her to like me, tell me what she hates so I can avoid them. 

She’s quite... wary of Lords and ladies who were not born in Cordonia. so you should watch your step there Maxwell starts.

The Queen hates it when royal protocol isn’t followed. You should call her ‘Your Majesty’ and ‘ma’am’ thereafter.  
Etiquette-wise, don’t forget that you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping company with her. Bertrand finishes for Maxwell.

I know you have a great sense of humour, Chase

Thank you Maxwell! 

... but see does not. So if you only have something snarky to say... 

Don’t Bertrand finished for Maxwell with a stern voice.  
Ultimately, she’s concerned about how the Prince’s groom or bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia’s future. Keep that in mind when talking to her. 

Got it. 

I hope you do.  
You might have performed well with the press, but remember, Chase, it only takes one slip-up to tear apart the reputation you’ve built. 

A short time later, Chase arrives at the picnic. The driver opens the limo door for you, and Maxwell takes his arm when he stands up.

Wow, this looks like a million dollar picnic. Chase says in awe.

It’s not polite to discuss the price, but you’re probably not far off.  
Now, Chase, go stand over there with the rest of the ladies in the receiving line...

Chase walks over to stand near the other noble lords and ladies.

Welcome to the tea party Hana said with he arms gesturing behind her.

Cutting it awfully close there Olivia cuts in before Chase could reply to Hana.

Chase follows Olivia’s gazed over to where a herald announces the coming of the Queen of Cordonia.  
Welcome, all... I’m so delighted you could join us this afternoon she says loudly and makes her way through the crowd, greeting guests. Chase notices a blond woman on the Queens left escorting her. 

Hana leans over to whisper to Chase and says I wonder who that lady with the Queen is.

Hmmm... She looks familiar. I think her name is Madeleine. Back home a intoxicated guy put it on one of the TVs at work Chase said smiling at the thought.

Suddenly Olivia cuts in and says that’s Countess Madeleine of Fydelia to you, if you haven’t heard of her, then you really are behind the times.

Her name was all over the tabloids at one point. She was betrothed to the former Crown Prince until her abdicated Penelope informed.

It was particularly embarrassing for her to be thrown over like that. She was the one who was chosen during that social season, after all.  
To go through all that and not be royal Karina sighs in relief it wasn’t her.

Poor thing must be the Queens guest as a consolation prize Olivia says pitying her.

The Queen passes the Prince’s suitors, talking briefly with each.  
At last, she stops in front of Chase and he’s steps forward curtseys and says it’s a honour to meet you, Your Majesty. 

Ma’am, this is the one I was telling you about Madeleine says in a polite manner.

A pleasure to meet you, Lord Chase Matthews.  
The press speak well of you.  
It takes great effort to manage one’s image so responsibly  
and you’ve selected the appropriate attire for the event. The Queen says taking in Chases outfit. 

They’re touting you as ‘ The Mystery Man,’ someone who they can’t quite figure out.  
I hope you realise no one can remain a mystery long when they are a public servant and must attend to the people. 

Of course, ma’am. Trust me when I say I’d take my service quite seriously Chase says firmly.

Lord Chase, tell me, what do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have? The Queen asks expectingly.

The best quality for a ruler in my opinion should be a sense of duty.  
Loyalty to the kingdom you represent and people you serve will carry you through any crisis.

Good answer she smiles.

Thank you, ma’am Chase says while he smiles lightly back at the Queen.

Governance is not to be taken lightly. You will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous, and many will weigh on you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to the people must guide your every decision.

Right... Chase says and waits for her to continue.

As heads of state, we have a responsibility to the people.  
The press acts as their eyes.  
We must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be reassured.  
Hysteria benefits nobody. Do you agree?

Ma’am, I believe a stoic leader makes for stoic people. 

Precisely. We must set the example, which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press.

Ma’am, I hate to interrupt, but it’s time to begin the game, Madeleine cuts in.

Yes, thank you for reminding me.  
Everyone, please, follow me. It’s time to begin the ceremonial croquet match.

The Queen leads the lords and ladies in a procession across the lawn.  
Know that one of you will be the next king or queen, and I expect you to represent Cordonia well.  
Madeleine here has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. It is my hope that you may all learn from her example. 

Thank you, ma’am Madeleine says gushing.

The procession comes upon a bend. The Queen begins to turn, threatening to bump into Chase, but he calmly steps back, maintaining his position behind the Queen as she turns.

The Queen turns and smiles approvingly.

Was the Queen... testing me? Chase thinks with a surprised expression.

Across the lawn, a number of croquet hoops have been set up. Prince Tiran waits near the game equipment as the procession approaches, greeting each lord and lady as they pass.  
As Chase apporoches, Chase holds out his hand, and Tiran brushes his lips over Chases knuckles, lowering his voice.

Lord Chase, I’m so pleased to see you.

Prince Tiran It’s nice to see you again too Chase says and then curtsy to him.

My lord the prince smiles.

Chase brushes past him and focuses his attention on the Queen.

Custom has it that the Queen and Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season’s suitors.  
I have chosen Madeleine as my partner the Queen says loudly.

A flurry of whispers from the noble lords and ladies rise around Chase.

She’s a suitor? Penelope whispers loudly.

Pad bon! Kiara exclaimed in French.

That scheming little... Olivia starts but stops herself.

Madeleine smiles as she confidently remains by the Queens side.

As for myself, I shall choose Lord Chase, Tiran says while extending his arm towards him.

Chase? But... 

Shh. The Prince has mad his choice Penelope says to Olivia in disappointment.

Chase, the Prince, Madeleine and the Queen separate into two teams, grabbing your mallets and setting up the circuit.

Looks like we found another way to steal a few moments Tiran smiles.

Hay, I don’t want to cause you alarm or anything, but I don’t know how to play croquet Chase says while shyly scratching his neck.

No worries. Just follow my lead. Hit your ball through the same hoop as mine, and you’ll be fine.

Just so we’re clear, hoops are the little arch-shaped things in the ground, right? 

Right. Come on, we’re up, Tiran says going to hit his ball through a hoop.  
He smoothly knocks his ball through the hoop and smiles.

Chase steps up after Tiran and sets up take his shot and calmly knocks the ball through the hoop.

Nice swing, Tiran said impressed.

The game continues to proceed through the circuit. The Queen and Madeleine look deep in conversation. While the Prince takes his turn, Chase approaches them.

Am I interrupting anything? Chase asks when the Queen and Madeleine looks up and go quiet.

No. We were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting with ministers during the voucher Madeleine says seriously.

We do what now? Chase asks in confusion.

Oh, goodness, Madeleine. You’re too funny the Queen chuckles.

Forgive me, Chase, it was only a joke. I hope you won’t begrudge is a small laugh at your expense Madeleine says calmly.

Now, let’s give Chase the opportunity to speak his mind.  
Tell me your thoughts on governance, my dear. 

Governance... is an art lost to most. Chase says after thinking for a second.

A sad truth the queen says

Indeed Chase responded. 

Tiran calls Chase over to the end of the circuit.

My apologies for interrupting your conversation, but I believe it’s your turn. No, pressure or anything, but if you hit the peg in the centre, we’ll win the game! 

That’s an easy shot! I can definitely make that.  
(Wait... Maxwell and Bertrand told me to impress the Queen. Is the Queen going to be mad at me if I beat her? Or will it earn her respect?) Chase thinks.

You’re up! The prince says encouragingly.

I should Take the win myself Chase says while he hits the ball.  
Ping! The ball rolls into the centre peg.

I believe that means victory is ours. 

I’m glad you had the guts to finish the game. To many lords and ladies have thrown the game on purpose to impress me. That’s why I decided to make it a point to lose this match the Queen said in a respectable voice.

You mean? Chase asks.

It was a test... and you passed.  
I’m sure we’ll have times in the future where we’ll find ourselves on opposing sides.  
Next time, though, I expect we won’t be simply playing croquet... and I won’t be holding back she challenges.

Each one of them lay down there mallets by the centre peg for the grounds crew to clean up.

It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Matthews.  
You’ve shown yourself to be unlike many of the lords and ladies at court, which is no small feat in my eyes. 

(She praised me) Chase thinks and says you honour me, ma’am?

The Queen addresses all the lords and ladies on the field.  
Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you at the next event. 

The Queen and Madeleine retire behind some bodyguards while the rest of the lords and ladies disperse to the table.

As Chase and Tiran take there seats at one of the tables, Hana approaches.  
Chase, Prince Tiran, that was well played.

Thank you, Hana. Won’t you sit with us? The prince asks.

I’d love to! Hana smiles gently.

As servants bring around piping hot tea and tiny tea and sandwiches, Chase sees Drake and Maxwell approaching and smiles when he sees Drake. They both join the table and Maxwell exclaims dramatically  
Hay! We finally get to eat!! 

If you can call this eating Drake nodded at Chase picking up him staring at him.

Chase half laughs and says Drake I one hundred percent agree. 

Thank you, somebody else understands Drake exclaims.

I’m just used to something a little more... um hearty Chase adds.

Anyway, onto the big question! Chase, do you think you impressed the Queen? Maxwell asks changing topic.

Well I think I impressed her Chase said in a unsure voice. 

Fantastic! It’s like watching a bird learn to fly on its own.

Chase turns to Tiran and asks Do you think the Queen approves of me? 

Yes, I think you performed quite gracefully in front of her he says back.

Enough about Chase. All the little sandwiches are gone, and I’m still starving Drake complains.

Not to worry, there’s more food waiting back for us back at the palace Maxwell suggests.

God, I could really go for a cronut right now Chase sighs.

A what? Tiran asks.

I think you mean donut, Chase. Hana says in a unsure voice.

You haven’t heard of Cronuts before? Chase asks with a shocked expression.

Can’t say I have Maxwell says while scratching his head trying to recall if he did or not.

Really? Okay, guys, we have a critical problem to fix. None of you have had cronuts. 

Please tell me it doesn’t have anything to do with crows.

No Maxwell it doesn’t have crows, It’s a sumptuous inside of a croissant mixed with the glazed outside of a donut. It’s one of the best pastries ever invented. 

It’s sounds... American The lord adds.

From New York with love! We have to get some! Chase says excitedly.

While that sounds like quite an adventure.  
I don’t think the schedule will allow for it the prince says with a downcast expression.

Then how about a little jail break tonight?  
Think we can sneak out of the palace and go on a cronut run?  
I’m pretty sure I saw them in a window at a nearby bakery while we were driving here. 

That does sound like fun... Hana says intrigued.

Very tempting. Are you sure you want to do this, Chase? Tiran asks.

I’m positive Chase says and turns to everyone, Guys,Meet me out front once it gets dark!!!  
It’s time to have an adventure!

I’m with Chase. 

Me too! Maxwell says excitedly.

Finally, we’ll have some fun away from the palace Drake says in relief.

New food sounds like a treat Hana adds.

It’s on, then! Chase says happily. 

Later that night, Chase, Hana, Drake, and Maxwell wait for Tiran outside the palace. 

Prince Tiran is taking a while? 

He’s the prince. We’ll be lucky if he can sneak out at all Drake says with a hint of disappointment.

There he is! Hana says getting Maxwell and Drakes attention.

You made it! Chase smiles.

It’s been a while since I’ve had to sneak out my own bedroom window... in nearly fell into the rose bushes, but I stand before you unscathed. 

And now the real adventure begins! Chase says playfully at Tiran.

Drake sighs loudly and says come on lover boy we don’t need you staring at Tiran, we’re a little late as it is. Then he starts walking with the others.

Chase turns and looks at Drake with surprised and confused expression and asks Drake you ok.

Yeah, I’m great he responds sarcastically but only Chase hearing the sarcasm.

Oh ok is all he says in return and starts walking.

A little while later, they all are walking down the beach towards a small pastry shop.

Is it just me, or is it more fun to be out at night when you’re also breaking the rules? Maxwell says while walking in front of the group backwards.

It’s more fun when you know you’re headed to something delicious! Hana quips.

After a day spent answering to the press and the Queen,this is the sweetest freedom Tiran sighs.

And it’s about to get sweeter! Chase says excitedly.

Maxwell throws open the door to the cafe.  
We need all of your finest cronuts, please!

I think you’re supposed to go to the counter, not just shout from the doorway. Hana giggles.

Like normal people Drake says dryly.

I’ll handle this. You guys take a seat.  
Chase orders the cronuts.  
Once they’re ready, he takes the tray and join the others at the table.  
He sees a chair next to Drake and sits down, but as he sits down, his leg accidentally bumps against Drake’s. 

Watch it, Matthews. You’re on my side of the table.

Oh I’m sorry, did I miss the part where you own this bakery? Chase asks challengingly.

You don’t let anything go,do you? Drake says with a exaggerated sigh.

Nope Chase says popping the p.

You’re going to be trouble. I can tell Drake sighs.

Well, these look delicious Tiran says.

What’s more important is how they taste. Let me at ‘em. Drake says cutting of his thoughts.

Everyone reaches in and grabs a cronut.

All together? Chase says expectantly.

Drake sighs again but complies. 

One... Tiran starts.

Two... Hana excitedly says.

Th- 

Delicious! Maxwell exclaims cutting Drake off.

Maxwell! Drake says in a irritated voice.

I regret nothing. Mmmmmmm... Flaky, crusty, glazed cloud of flavour. 

I really must take some of these back home. I’ve never tasted anything so light and fluffy and sweet Hana says with interest.

This rivals the finest pastries from palace chefs. Even Drake is smiling.

What? I like a good dessert. Who doesn’t? Drake says cheerfully and defensively.

Last time I had something this good, Bertrand hired a pastry chef from a Michelin-starred restaurant to make his birthday cake. 

Wait a second. Are you saying that Bertrand used to actually have fun?  
Chase says in a shocked voice.

Heh. Yeah, he wasn’t always like he is now. 

There was a time when Bertrand would’ve been here with us tonight Tiran adds.

Really!!? 

Yes. We were all close, once. But he’s grown distant in the past few years. 

Aw, Bertrand’s gonna be fine. He’s just sorting some things out. You know what? I’ll even bring him back a cronut Maxwell says.

That’s sweet of you Hana smiles.

It’s a noble thought, but we’ll see if that cronut actually makes it back to the palace Drake snorts.

I hope you’re not implying I’d eat my brothers cronut Maxwell says defensively.

Wouldn’t you? Drake asks knowingly.

Well, it’s the thought that counts anyway, right? Maxwell blushes.

I can’t believe mines gone already. It was delicious Hana said happily.

What did I tell you? Have faith in me Chase says loudly.

That was a treat! Thanks, Chase. Maxwell says while sucking his fingers.

We should sneak out more often Drake says while directly looking at Chase and looks away and sighs.

I’ll ask him if he’s ok later he’s acting strange. Well more strange for Drake Chase thinks while looking at him trying to figure out what’s wrong.

I wish I could Tiran says in disappointment.

The night wanders on as Chase laughs and talks with the others.

Wow, it’s gotten late... Hana says while looking at her watch.

We should be getting back the prince says reluctantly.

Don’t want the kingdom to panic over a missing prince? Chase jokes.

Precisely. I’ve already been gone for quite sometime.

Historians will tell stories of the day when Cordonia nearly collapsed because the Prince went out for cronuts Drake chuckles to himself at his own joke.

Okay, maybe it’s not that bad, but we should still head back to the palace Tiran adds.

Chase and his new found friends walk along the sand speckled sidewalk. Suddenly, you spot a figure lurking.

He has a goatee and is in a suit.

Bastion? What are you doing here? Tiran asks surprised.

I couldn’t let you go out without security, Prince Tiran. The large man said.

But how did you even know? 

Please, Your Highness. I was assigned to your brother before this. I’ve seen every trick in the book. The man sighs.

I’m sorry to have troubled you. Tiran says apologetically.

Like I said, I was assigned to your brother. Compared to him, you’re hardly any trouble at all.  
But...  
We should really be getting back Tiran finishes.

You go ahead. I’ll trail behind and keep an eye on things Bastien says.

Thank you, Bastien. 

My pleasure. 

Everyone begins heading down the boardwalk, back towards the palace.

Chase falls into step with Drake, a little ways away from the others.

Well you win this round, Matthews. Drake says with a small smirk.

Don’t tell me the big, bad Drake thinks that cronuts are worth the hype, Chase smiles back in response.

I admit when someone else is right. It’s one of my charms. 

I didn’t know you had any. Charms, I mean.

Hah. You’re kind of funny, you know that? Drake says looking at Chase and then looking away again.

Drake, I’m glad you managed to join us, I thought there might be too many nobles in one place for you. 

Drake hides his smile at the comment and says and pass up a chance to get away from the place? You should know me better than that.

I hardly know you at all. If you ever say more than two words to me, it’s all laced over with dire warnings and doom. 

Being around nobility has that effect on me. Look at this. Everything is better away from the palace. No stiff etiquette, no having to watch your back all the time.  
We can be ourselves out here. 

Are you saying you can be less negative? Chase stops and looks up at him.

I’m saying you’re more fun when you’re not playing prince Drake says seriously while stopping too and looks straight into Chases eyes.

Wow he’s beautiful Chase thinks and snaps out of it instantly and bluntly says can I have your number.

Um sure.

Chase hands Drake his phone and Drake puts his number in it then hands it back.

Thanks and don’t worry I won’t pester you with annoying texts Chase said with a blush.

Drake just snorts and says don’t worry about it.

Hay! You two are falling behind. Catch up or we’ll leave you! Maxwell shouts out.

Looks like we should catch u to then. Shame, I was enjoying myself Drake sighs disappointedly.

So you can have fun after all? Call the press, I’ve made and Earth-shattering discovery, Chase says playfully.

It’s not really a discovery. You were just blind to it the whole time. You’re like the last person to discover the Earth is round Drake comes back with a small smile.

Hey! Chase says loudly while folding his arms acting like he took offence but smiling.

Last one to the group owes a drink Drake says suggestively. I’m pretty sure I’ll win.

You sound pretty confident with that statement.

Before Drake responds Chase starts running towards the group.

Hey you cheat Drake shouts starting to run himself. 

You catch up with the group before Drake and does a victory dance.

When Drake catches up Chase pokes his chest and says you owe me a drink.

Well you did cheat but whatever Matthews he said with a fond smile that quickly disappeared.

They both join the others conversation and walk away all together, laughing under the moonlight.

The next morning, Chase wakes up early to an insistent knock at his door. Quickly changing clothes, Chase answers it and find Maxwell and Bertrand outside.

Rise and shine, Chase! Maxwell says loudly.

Nnngh? Chase says while thinking of slamming the door in their faces.

I’ll assume that was the appropriate morning greeting followed by the proper use of my title.

Why are you both here so early?  
And how are you so cheerful? Chase reply’s ignoring Bertand.

We just heard where the next social event will be, and if we’re going to arrive there with everyone else, we should eat packed. It’s going to be fuuuun! Maxwell says with a little dance.

Where we going? Chase asks rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.  
I need coffee he thinks.

To the northern region of Cordonia, to the snow! Maxwell exclaims excitedly.

Snow? I’m more of a hot chocolate by the fire with my man kind of guy Chase says dryly.

I promise there’ll be plenty of that too.

Awesome Chase says and smiles sarcastically while putting up his thumbs then changing into a unamused expression.

I wouldn’t celebrate so soon Bertrand says to Maxwell. The family that’s hosting us up there, the place we’re staying at, belongs to the Lythikos duchy.

That means? Chase asks.

That we’re about to go straight into Olivia’s home territory. If you want to get time with Prince Tiran, you’re going to have to beat her at her own game.

Aw crap Chase says out loudly.

Pack your belongings and we’ll leave as soon as possible Bertrand nods.

Maxwell says goodbye and leaves.  
Bertrand was about to too but Chase calls him back.  
Bertrand looks at Chase expectantly waiting for a answer.

Um, we went out for cronuts yesterday, and Maxwell wanted to give you one.

And?

He ate it because well he’s Maxwell Chase smiles.  
But he really wanted to give you one so I bought you one for him and I don’t care if it’s frowned upon or whatever just taste it, I think you’ll like it.  
He takes it of his nightstand and gives it to Bertrand.

Um thank you... you didn’t have to he responds surprised.

No problem Chase said with a calm smile and says I have to get packed so I’ll talk to you later.

When Bertrand leaves Chase sends a text message to Drake saying “To early for this crap”.

Chase gets everything together and checks his phone and smiles when he sees Drake texted back saying “This is early even for me”.  
He can’t stop smiling at the response and sends back “ Got to go see you there” and turns off his phone and leaves to find Bertrand and Maxwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter. Any ideas I can work into this I’m open for suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or does the prince talk a lot just when you think he’s done no another paragraph and Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
